My Love Is Endless
by KimDy1001
Summary: [SuLay/JunXing/HoLay] Zhang Yixing dan Kim Junmyeon memiliki kelebihan atau lebih tepatnya kutukan yang terjadi setelah suatu insiden menimpa salah satu dari mereka. Terjebak dalam suatu alam yang berbeda, dan bagaimanakah caranya untuk keluar dari sini? /"Hei, kau kan roh!"/"Hanya setengahnya saja. Apa kau masih belum mengingatku?"/"Ayolah Suho, berpikirlah."/YAOI/
1. chapter 1

**My Love Is Endless**

Cast : SuLay, ChanBaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan, Xiuchen, etc.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, little bit fluffy, and humor (maybe)

 **SuLay** **/JunXing**

 **YAOI/BL/BXB**

 **by**

 **KimDy1001**

 ** _don't plagiat_**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

« **CHAPTER 1** »

 _When we first met!_

"Eomma, aku tadi mendapat nilai sempurna di dua mata pelajaran. Yang pertama matematika dan yang kedua adalah bahasa, bahkan Yunho saem sampai memberikan permen gratis padaku karena mendapat nilai terbaik sekelas." Sesosok makhluk kecil dengan mata yang menyorot penuh kepolosan nampak sedang bercerita dengan mengebu-ngebu pada seseorang wanita cantik yang duduk bertepatan di kursi seberangnya.

"Wah jinjja? Anak eomma pintar sekali, tapi hanya karena mendapat nilai sempurna seperti ini Junmen tidak boleh sombong ne, tetap rendah hati kepada teman-temanmu." Wanita itu menjawab putra semata wayangnya dengan tatapan mata yang masih terfokus akan jalan di depannya.

"Tentu eomma. Oh iya tadi ada murid baru di kelasku, dia bersekolah dengan seekor kuda kecil yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi. Dan tahukah eomma kalau dia itu cantik sekali." Binar matanya berhasil ditangkap oleh sang ibu yang menoleh kaget kepada putranya, mana bisa anak kecil yang lugu dan polos sudah dapat menilai kecantikan teman sekelasnya? Mungkin itulah serangkaian kalimat yang tercetak jelas di pikirannya. Namun, ia tak terlalu mempersalahkannya, lagi pula anak kecil memang tak jauh dari kata bercanda, iya kan?

"Junmyeon sayang." Panggilnya lembut. "Ne eomma, wae geuraeyo?" Sang pemilik nama menyahutnya dengan suara yang tak kalah lembut dan lucu.

"Mari kita makan es krim untuk merayakan nilai sempurnamu." Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah bangga sang ibu. Sontak kedua manik Junmyeon melebar, ia menepuk kedua tangan mungilnya dengan semangat.

"Yes! Es krim tunggu aku!" Ucapnya dengan girang.

.

.

.

"Junmyeon kau mau es krim rasa apa?" Tanya ibunya dengan senyuman ramah yang sangat kentara.

"Hmm bagaimana dengan coklat dan vanila." Jawab Junmyeon yang asik bermain dengan tablet miliknya.

"Pilihan yang bagus, baiklah. 2 es krim coklat vanila dengan toping almond." Setelah memesan wanita itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar tunai yang sempat disebut oleh sang kasir.

Pasangan ibu dan anak itu berjalan berdampingan guna mencari tempat duduk yang akan mereka duduki sambil menyantap hidangan dingin menyenangkan yang bernama es krim. Junmyeon yang masih setia dengan game nya menjadi tertinggal di belakang langkah ibu nya. Tanpa Junmyeon sadari di depannya persis nampak seorang anak lelaki yang tak kalah mungil darinya sedang berbicara pada benda kesayangannya. Dan-

 ** _Brak!_**

Kejadian yang tak pernah diharapkan pun terjadi, Junmyeon nampak kaget akan peristiwa yang baru disebabkan olehnya itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang korban, lelaki manis yang terjatuh bersama dengan bonekanya mendongak dan lagi lagi terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"J-jun-man" Panggil lelaki itu sambil meraih uluran tangan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menatap lelaki itu dengan seksama, matanya memicing dan akhirnya ia mengingat siapa orang yang telah di tabraknya.

"Yixing? Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?" Junmyeon berujar sembari membantunya untuk bangkit dan membersihkan debu di celana lelaki bernama Yixing itu.

"Ehm..aku hanya ingin membeli es krim saja." Ungkap Yixing jujur, lantas Junmyeon hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan mulut yang membentuk lengkungan o.

Akhirnya Junmyeon mengajak Yixing untuk semeja dengan ibunya, tentu Yixing tidak dapat menolak permintaan temannya yang berwajah bak malaikat itu.

"Jadi eomma, dia adalah anak baru yang kuceritakan itu. Bagaimana? Dia benar benar cantik kan?" Sisa krim putih yang bertengger manis di sekitaran mulut Junmyeon ikut bergerak mengikuti gerak bibirnya.

"Annyeonghaseo Zhang Yixing imnida." Yixing yang menyadari akan situasi segera membungkuk dan memberi salam dengan sopan.

Sedangkan ibu Junmyeon hanya menatap kedua anak lelaki di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, tetapi selang beberapa detik tangannya terangkat untuk mengusak surai lembut _teman_ anaknya yang ia pun tak bisa menolak untuk memberinya predikat cantik sekaligus manis.

"Ah begitu rupanya. Hai Yixing, kau sangat imut dan sopan. Senang bertemu denganmu, kuharap kau bisa berteman baik dengan Junmyeonie." Sahutan dari ibu Junmyeon membuat Yixing mengeluarkan senyuman maut nya ditambah lesung pipi yang sangat rupawan, ia pun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Waktu terus berjalan, hingga tak terasa mangkuk yang sebelumnya terisi penuh oleh makanan manis nan dingin itu telah kosong dengan sedikit sisa krim yang tertinggal. Junmyeon menarik selembar tisu yang telah tersedia di meja, lalu membersihkan sekitaran bibirnya, ia melirik Yixing yang sedang berbicara dengan boneka unicornya.

Tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Yixing, sehingga sang pemilik pun menoleh dan mendapati Junmyeon yang dengan telatennya membersihkan sisa es krim di bibir Yixing dengan tisu yang telah digunakannya tadi. Ibu Junmyeon tersenyum manis melihat tingkah putranya yang terlihat sangat gentle itu.

"Gomawo Junman." Yah bagaimana pun juga Yixing harus berterima kasih pada teman barunya.

"Ne, cheonman Yixing. Oh iya namaku bukan Junman tetapi Junmyeon kurasa kau sedikit melupakannya ehehe."

Menggaruk tengkuk mu yang sebenarnya tak terasa gatal kurasa dapat mengurangi perasaan gugup yang menyerang jiwamu, itulah hal yang dilakukan Junmyeon kecil sekarang ini.

"Eoh..mianhae Junmyeon-ah, ingatanku memang sedikit buruk. Bahkan aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku mandi." Terdengar sangat menggelikan namun membawa kesan tersendiri bagi Junmyeon maupun Yixing.

Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa dengan lepas, tanpa mengindahkan tatapan haru wanita dewasa yang sedari tadi melihat drama picisan karya 2 anak kecil yang nampak sedang meraih dan mengumpulkan benih-benih cinta di dalam hati mereka.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam melaju lumayan kencang menuju ke tujuan yang telah diungkapkan oleh pria kecil keturunan China itu, ya Zhang Yixing namanya. Ia diminta untuk pulang bersama dengan teman yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari sehari, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Junmyeon.

Sebenarnya Yixing bisa pulang sendiri dengan kedua kaki mungilnya itu, ia percaya bahwa mendiang ibunya akan selalu melindunginya kapanpun dan dimanapun ia berada, namun desakan dari teman sekaligus ibu temannya ini telah sukses mengurungkan niat awalnya.

"Jadi, Yixing. Kenapa kau pulang sendiri? Apa ibumu tidak menjemputmu? Atau mungkin ayahmu?" Ibu Junmyeon bertanya dengan heran, orang tua mana yang tega membiarkan anak sekecil Yixing pulang sendiri. Raut wajah Yixing berubah sedih dan sayu.

"Mama sudah meninggal sejak aku masih kecil ahjuma. Kalau Baba, ia sedang bekerja di China, aku tinggal sendiri bersama bibiku disini. Dan bibi juga akan pulang sekitar jam 7 malam." Jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungil Yixing membuat dua manusia lain disana tersentuh.

Junmyeon melihat sepasang manik Yixing yang nampak menyiratkan kesedihan, sejak pulang dari kedai tadi Junmyeon duduk di jok belakang. Ingin bercanda dengan lebih leluasa katanya, namun kurasa tak hanya sekedar candaan saja.

Buktinya setelah Yixing menyatakan kenyataan yang tidak mengenakkan tadi, Junmyeon langsung menyambar tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Lihatlah kedua tangan mungil yang salit terpaut ini, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terpana, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah dan menghangatkan hati.

"Tenang saja Yixing, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu! Tidak akan ku biarkan siapapun menyakitimu, bahkan hanya dengan segores luka saja." Siapa yang mengira bahwa anak berusia 7 tahun dapat mengatakan kata-kata se-cheesy ini? Tidak mungkin kan? Namun Junmyeon menyangkalnya, ya hanya Kim Junmyeon yang dapat menyatakan keseriusan ini di umurnya yang masih belia.

Ibu Junmyeon lagi lagi dibuat bangga oleh kelakuan putranya yang kelewat pintar itu.

"Em..Yixing maafkan ahjuma ya. Ah bukan, mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggilku eomma. Eomma akan menjemputmu ketika pulang sekolah." Perkataan tulus yang terucap dari bibir ibu Junmyeon seketika menjadikan Yixing terpana. Pantas saja Junmyeon memiliki kepribadian yang baik, ternyata buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya.

"Wah!! Jinjja?! Terimakasih ahju- ehm maksudku eomma. Dan terimakasih juga Junmyeonie~" Kecupan secara tiba-tiba yang berasal dari bibir mungil Yixing terasa hangat dan memabukkan di pipi kiri Junmyeon. Yixing hanya bisa menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajanya pada boneka unicorn kesayanganya, sedangkan Junmyeon ia hanya diam terpaku dengan tangan mungil yang masih senantiasa memegang lapisan kulit bekas kecupan _teman_ barunya.

.

Tak seberapa lama, akhirnya kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan rumah minimalis yang nampak sepi dan tenang.

"Jadi, ini rumahmu?" Tanya Junmyeon yang mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil gua melihat dengan lebih jelas bangunan seperti apa yang menampung malaikat kecil nan manis seperti Yixing.

"Yup, terimakasih eomma sudah mengantarku sampai rumah." Ucap Yixing dengan suara yang lembut dan senyuman tipis.

"Yixing! Tunggu." Ketika Yixing hendak membuka pintu mobil, Junmyeon dengan sergap langsung memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Yixing terperangah, rasanya sangat hangat dan nyaman. Tangan mungil Yixing bergerak dengan sendirinya, membalas pelukan Junmyeon? Kedengarannya menarik.

Kira-kira apa yang kalian lakukan jika berada dalam satu mobil dengan mereka? Menyuruh mereka melalukan hal yang lebih dari itu?

Sayangnya pemikirian ibu Junmyeon sangatlah berbeda, ia melihat peristiwa manis itu melewati pantulan kaca kecil dalam mobil. Tersenyum dan hanya mengira bahwa itu adalah pelukan kasih sayang atas dasar persahabatan, kesalahan yang sangat besar...

"Yixing, kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya, oh iya besok aku akan kesini lagi untuk menjemputmu dan kita akan berangkat ke sekolah bersama." Junmyeon kecil yang manis dan romantis, Yixing hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapinya, ia melepas pelukan itu dan membuka pintu mobil dengan tergesa.

"Eomma dan Junmyeon sekali lagi terima kasih, aku masuk dulu ya. Annyeong." Pamit Yixing disertai dengan kedua tangannya yang melambai. Junmyeon membalasnya dengan tak kalah semangat.

Persahabatan? Mungkinkah?

Tapi, hati Junmyeon menolaknya, karena...

"Yak Yixing!! Menikahlah denganku!"

 ** _TBC_**

.

.

Yehet~ Ohorat...Kkaebseong~

Ff pertama tlah terbit...

/tereteretet/

Gimana gimana? Kurang ngefeel? Kependekan? Atau kecepetan?

Enaknya End..atau Tbc?

Tulis kritik dan saran kalian di kotak repiew eheik!

Btw kalian bisa manggil gua Dy! Thanks buat yang udah mau baca -3-

 **Salam SuLay Shipper!!!**

 _Huha Huha! Horololololololo~_


	2. Chapter 2

My Love Is Endless

Cast : SuLay, ChanBaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan, Xiuchen, etc.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, little bit fluffy, fantasy, horror and humor (maybe)

 **SuLay/JunXing**

 **YAOI/BL/BXB**

 **by**

 **KimDy1001**

 ** _don't plagiat!_**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **«CHAPTER 2»**

 _Do you remember me?_

 _Not just as your new friend or a ghost_

 _But as your future husband.._

Sinar matahari yang membawa kehangatan untuk menyambut hari baru terhalang oleh tirai dengan warna _shoft purple_.

Nampak seorang pemuda sedang memejamkan matanya, memeluk guling dengan sprei unicorn yang belum ia cuci selama bertahun-tahun, dan bergelut manja dengan selimut tebal hangatnya.

Suara hentakan kaki terdengar menaiki tangga dengan pelan dan tenang. Setelah sampai di depan pintu coklat berhiaskan beberapa stiker kuda girang, ia lalu membuka pintu itu perlahan dan masuk kedalamnya.

Pemuda itu menggeliat, merasa sesuatu menduduki pinggiran kasurnya.

"Yixing _-ah_ , nak ayo bangun. Sekarang sudah siang, katamu kau tidak akan mau terlambat lagi." Sesuatu itu sedang mengguncang tubuhnya pelan sembari mengusak surai hitamnya.

Mau tak mau pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya, walau hanya sedikit.

"Mama, aku masih mengantuk. Sungguh, tengah malam aku baru tidur." Ujar pemuda itu dengan malas, dan kembali memejamkan mata indahnya.

Ah, ternyata sesuatu itu adalah ibunya.

Ibunya yang selalu melindunginya kapanpun dan dimanapun ia berada.

Ibunya yang selama ini merawatnya dengan baik.

Ya...

Ibunya yang sudah tiada sekitar 15 tahun yang lalu.

"Yixing, ayo cepat bangunlah. Kau tau, sekarang sudah pukul tujuh. Dasar anak pemalas." Pujian yang indah, sangat indah. Karena wanita paruh baya itu mengucapkannya dengan lembut dan dihiasi oleh senyuman yang menenangkan.

Sontak kedua mata pemuda asal China itu terbuka dan melebar. Ya, waktu adalah sesuatu yang buruk menurutnya.

"APA! KENAPA MAMA BARU BILANG! AISHHH...EOTTEOKAE!" Yixing bangun dengan tergesa, ia segera menyibak selimut hangatnya dan berlari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi.

 _roh_ Ibu Yixing hanya menggeleng kecil dengan senyuman tipis yang terpatri di wajah pucatnya melihat putra kecil yang dulunya sering merengek menangisi bonekanya yang tidak mau makan, sekarang sudah beranjak dewasa.

.

.

.

Zhang Yixing, pemuda kelahiran China yang sudah menetap di Korea semenjak ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya yang terbelit hutang.

Ia menjalani hidup di negeri gingseng ini bersama dengan bibi nya -Zhang Liyin-, ya meskipun sekarang bibinya telah menikah dan memilih tinggal dengan suaminya.

Remaja pecinta makhluk kuda jadi-jadian ini memiliki suatu kelebihan pada dirinya. Dia dapat melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak dilihatnya, bisa disebut Yixing adalah seorang indigo.

Namun, setelah kejadian yang ia alami beberapa tahun yang lalu, sekarang kehidupannya terlampau sangat aneh dan membingungkan.

Ya, kalian bayangkan saja. Tertidur, lalu terbangun di suatu alam yang sangat berbeda. Alam _roh_ , tempat berkumpulnya para _roh_ yang menunggu akan datangnya hari dimana hancurnya dunia.

Saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya disana, ia merasa takut dan was was. Hingga ia sadar bahwa ketenangan di alam sana lebih mendominasi ketimbang di dunia manusia.

Dan disanalah ia menemukan seseorang yang dapat mengerti segala perasaan yang dirasakannya.

Byun Baekhyun, seorang _roh_ penasaran yang setiap hari selalu mencari dan merindukan kekasihnya yang senantiasa masih menghembuskan nafas di bumi. Ia tak bisa pergi dengan tenang sebelum mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya berada dalam keadaan baik dan mendapat seseorang yang dapat menggantikan posisinya.

Ia bertemu dengan Yixing ketika sedang menggalau di sekitaran sungai _Bienyt_. Awalnya ia mengira bahwa Yixing hanyalah roh -sama sepertinya- yang sedang kebingungan di alam sana.

Akhirnya segala kenyataan jati diri Yixing telah diketahui oleh pemuda cantik mungil itu, dan alhasil mereka menjalin persahabatan antar 2 dimensi yang berbeda hingga saat ini.

.

.

"MAMA DIMANA KAOS KAKI KU! AKU TAK BISA BERANGKAT TANPA DIA!" Teriak Yixing seperti seorang perawan yang hendak di - _ekhem-ekhm-._ /oke lupakan

"Yixing, memangnya tidak ada kaos kaki lain selain kaos kaki kesayanganmu yang entah berapa tahun tak kau cuci itu?" Ibu Yixing geram, namun masih dengan nada yang tenang dan lemah.

Ayolah, siapa yang ingin anaknya tumbuh menjijikan dengan beberapa pakaian yang jarang dicuci?

"Tapi ma...aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya, mama tau..hiks, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri..hiks, aku tidak tega untuk tidak mengajaknya ke sekolah...hiks, kumohon tolong carikan..hiks, pliiisss ma." Rengek Yixing yang tengah menangis di meja makan, ia mengusap cairan yang merembes keluar dari hidung bangirnya dengan seragam yang telah ia kenakan.

Sungguh sangat menjijikan.

Ya ternyata anaknya memang tidak sepenuhnya berubah, setelah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan boneka unicornnya dan memilih untuk menyumbangkan barang kesayangannya itu ke suatu panti asuhan.

Namun, rasa kasih sayang yang tak _lazim_ ala Yixing masih berlanjut di beberapa benda yang menurutnya sangat berpengaruh di hidupnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, ibu Yixing bangkit dan mulai mencarikan barang kesayangan putranya itu. Sementara Yixing? Ia sedang mengoles roti tawar dengan selai anggur sambil terisak pelan. Lalu, memakannya dengan air mata yang menetes satu per satu dari kedua manik cokelat kelam miliknya. Ada yang ingin menculik dan memelihara kuda jadi-jadian yang satu ini?

Setelah selesai menghabiskan _sarapan penuh kesedihan_ Yixing melihat ibunya berjalan menghampirinya, lalu merengkuh pundak putranya dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Sayang, sudahlah jangan menangis. Mama sudah menemukannya, terjepit di kolong kasur dekat meja belajarmu. Cepat ambil, maaf mama tidak dapat mengambilnya bahkan menyentuhnya." Suara lembut dari ibunya menyapa pendengaran Yixing, tak lama kemudian pemuda itu berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Yixing memeriksa tempat yang telah ditunjukan oleh ibunya, dan ternyata-

 ** _Tadaaa~_**

There's something..

Sebuah kaos kaki dengan graduasi warna galaksi, ditambah gambar unicorn imut ditengahnya. Yixing tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya, bahkan jika ia masih meruskannya mungkin bibirnya akan robek dan berdarah.

Yixing menuruni tangga dengan perasaan bahagia hingga melupakan sesuatu yang sangat dibencinya -waktu-

"Mama makasih udah dicariin, Yixing berangkat dulu ya. Mama jaga diri dirumah, annyeong~" Pemuda bak gadis abg itu berpamitan sekaligus membungkuk pada sosok _roh_ wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibunya.

"Hati-hati sayang, jangan lupa nanti makan siang. Pulang sekolah langsung pulang, jangan main!" Sahut nyonya Zhang dari dalam rumah kecil yang sedari dulu ditinggali oleh Yixing.

.

.

"Ommo, aish kenapa sneakers yang ini bagus sekali! Harus beli, harus. Oh hai nyonya Lee, semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Sapa Yixing kepada salah seorang _roh_ yang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah kecilnya, ya begitulah kesehariannya.

Dianggap aneh dan dikucilkan oleh sebagian orang? Sudah biasa.

"Ah Yixing, kau mengagetkanku. Hati-hati jika berjalan, lihat jalannya jangan kau tatap terus layar benda persegi itu! Semoga harimu menyenangkan juga." Balas wanita yang terlihat sedang duduk di suatu kursi tua di depan rumah yang nampak tak terawat.

Yixing mengangkat tangannya lalu memberi tanda OK dengan jari-jari lentik yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Nyonya aku pergi dulu ne, annyeong."

Ujar Yixing setelahnya.

Tak sedikit pengguna jalan yang mengirnyit ketika menatapnya berbicara sendiri di depan rumah tua kosong yang sudah berlumut itu.

.

Ya namanya juga Yixing, si bandel yang manis. Ia masih senantiasa menatap layar ponsel itu demi melihat beberapa koleksi barang terbitan baru yang bertemakan unicorn.

Yixing masih terus men- _scroll_ , ia masih terfokus. Ya matanya masih menatap dengan binar yang nampak sangat jelas, dengan suara pekikan yang sesekali menyeruak keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

Masih terus seperti itu, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa di depan sana ada-

 ** _JEDUAK!_**

 ** _BRUUK!_**

-batu.

Tetapi, anehnya Yixing tidak merasakan sakitnya benturan aspal yang bisa dibilang tidak empuk dan tidak halus sekalipun. Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang menutup spontan tadi.

Dan yang pertama kali menyapa pengelihatannya adalah...

...seorang pemuda tampan dengan tatapan mata yang lembut, tapi-

"Yak! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh manusia? Apa maumu sebenarnya? Jangan mendekatiku, aku tidak akan membantu _roh_ lagi. Sudah pergi sana!"

-sayangnya pemuda itu adalah se-sosok _roh_ , semua itu dapat terlihat dari suatu asap hitam pekat yang menguar di atas kepalanya.

" _Roh_? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya balik pemuda yang dianggap Yixing sebagai _roh_ itu.

"Sudahlah jangan pura-pura bodoh, sudah jelas kau itu _roh_. Artinya kau sudah mati, dan tempatmu bukan disini." Ucap Yixing garang sembari berjalan meninggalkan _roh_ pemuda yang sedang terdiam dengan mimik wajah yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Dia sudah sangat terlambat sekarang, dan apa-apaan tadi. Dasar _roh_ tidak tau diri, baru ini ada _roh_ yang berani menyentuh tubuh nya selain ibu kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

"YA! CHAKKAMAN!" Zhang Yixing yang terlambat, terdengar terlalu monoton.

Inilah buktinya, seseorang berteriak sambil berlari menuju pagar sekolah yang hampir tertutup rapat.

"Changmin _saem_ ~ buka pagarnya ne. Kumohon! Ayolah _saem_." Protes Yixing pada salah satu guru killer yang paling paling tidak diminatinya.

Pria dewasa yang terlibat di dalamnya hanya diam, mengamati penampilan salah satu murid paling _disiplin_ dalam artian lain.

Berpura-pura tidak mendengar Yixing.

Berpura-pura tidak melihat Yixing.

Berpura-pura mengabaikan Yixing.

Lalu mengambil kayu rotan andalannya yang tersembunyi di belakang besi pagar. Yixing meneguk lidahnya kasar, ia yang hendak melayangkan protes untuk yang kedua kalinya itu pun segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ehkm, _s-_ _saem_ itu t-tongkatnya b-bu-at

a-apa? Ah, buat tusukan sempol ya? Pesen 10 tusuk bisa?"

Ngawur kan, Yixing gitu loh.

"Heh! Kamu kira _saem_ itu apaan! Ud-

"Tukang sempol."

-ZHANG YIXING!"

.

.

Dikarenakan oleh kelancangan yang telah diperbuatnya, Yixing berakhir di sebuah ruangan yang lusuh dan pengap ini -lap IPA...

'Aish dasar tua bangka! Tampan sih tapi garang, kayak gadis pms aja! Ih ga ada tempat lain selain ini apa?'

Umpat Yixing dalam hati, tentu ia tidak ingin hukumannya bertambah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya meremang dengan sendirinya.

Ayolah, hukuman ini lebih mengerikan ketimbang se-sosok _roh_ gadis yang sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti Yixing mendekati- _nya_.

Mengapa aura sosok ini berbeda? Pikir Yixing, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu memberanikan diri untuk sekedar menyapa _dia._

"Em hai, kau kenapa?" Sapa Yixing dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, wajahnya hancur dengan darah yang mengalir dari beberapa sudut, bibirnya sobek, di pipi sebelah kirinya nampak luka sayatan yang nampak sangat dalam, ditambah warna kulitnya yang pucat pasi.

"Bisakah kau tunjukan wujud bagusmu? Aku tidak kuat melihatnya." Yixing berujar dengan setetes keringat yang mulai menetes dari dahinya.

Ya meskipun Yixing sudah terbiasa melihat _mereka_ sejak lahir, namun tetap saja takut melihat wujud asli _mereka_ tepat setelah meninggal.

Wajah gadis itu berubah dalam sekejap. Gadis cantik berkulit putih dan pipi yang merona indah. Mata indah dan teduh itu menatap Yixing, terlihat memancarkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Tolong aku. Disini dingin, aku ingin pulang. Aku rindu ayah dan ibuku." Ucap gadis itu, suaranya terdengar serak dan lirih.

Ketika hendak menjawab permohonan gadis itu, tiba-tiba pintu lap terbuka dengan kasar.

"YAK KAU!!!"

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

.

.

Yoyoyo~ Dy is back ehehe..

Makasih banget buat yang udah review

Review kalian membangun semangatku

menjadi lebih bergelora / _ea_

 ** _Cumi-cumi_** : Makasih pujiannya sunbaenim hehehe, jadi makin semangat ini

 ** _Ydyakonenko_** : Sulay for life! Gomawoo juga sunbaenim udah nge review

 ** _fy zhang._** : Tau tuh holkay ga nahan pengen cepet cepet kawinin icing kayaknya heuheu, terimakasih udah review

Pokok nya Dy ngucap terimakasih sebanyak - banyaknya...

Dan gimana chapter kedua ini? Semoga kalian suka.

Kritik dan saran ya, soalnya Dy baru pertama kali nulis ff ehehe

Kepanjangan atau kependekan, kalo kalian masih bingung tanya aja ntar Dy jawab kok -3-


	3. Chapter 3

**My Love Is Endless**

Cast : SuLay, ChanBaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan, Xiuchen, etc.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, little bit fluffy, fantasy, horror and humor (maybe)

 **SuLay/Junxing**

 **YAOI/BL/BXB**

 **by**

 **KimDy1001**

 _ **don't plagiat!**_

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

 **«CHAPTER 3»**

_

 _Just remember me_

 _I hope you still keep that feeling_

 _Now, I found you_

 _Stay beside me_

 _and_

 _Let's share our love together_

_

.

Teriakan Yixing menguar dengan kerasnya hingga menimbulkan suara yang menggema di dalam lap tersebut. Bahkan _roh_ gadis malang itu pun sempat terkaget dan mengikuti arah pandang pemuda di depannya.

Di dekat pintu, terdapat _sesuatu_ yang sedang terengah sembari menumpukan tangan pada kedua lututnya. Lalu, _sesuatu_ itu menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Yixing dengan sorot mata yang sangat sangat memabukkan, sayangnya Yixing segera menampis semua kenyataan itu.

"Eh, maaf mengagetkanmu. Kau Zhang Yixing kan?" Tanya _-nya_ yang telah membu- lebih tepatnya mendobrak pintu dengan cukup keras tadi.

"Ya, dan apa yang kau inginkan? Maaf aku tidak tertarik dengan _roh_ sepertimu, ya meskipun kau tampan. Tapi tetap saja kau itu _roh_ , dan kita berbeda. Sudah sana aku tidak akan membantumu atau lebih parahnya lagi kau telah menyukaiku? Oh maaf aku menolakmu dari sekarang!"

Yixing menjawab hampir tanpa jeda, ia menudingkan gagang sapu yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi hiasan tangannya pada _sesuatu_ itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Tapi Changmin _saem_ menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu bahwa hukumanmu ditambah dengan toilet bawah dan ruang atap, sekian terimakasih." _Dia_ melangkahkan kakinya dan mulai meninggalkan lap tersebut, namun-

"Satu hal lagi, aku bukan _roh_ atau apalah itu. Namaku Kim Suho, kutunggu di toilet bawah." Ujar pemuda itu, ya setidaknya kita tak perlu memanggilnya _roh_ atau _sesuatu_ dan lain sebangsanya kan.

Yixing sedang diam, mematung, bingung, sekaligus terpana. Ia menahan nafas ketika _dia_ - **Kim Suho** \- sedang mengucap beberapa kalimat yang terdengar merdu nan indah di telinganya. Yixing pun bingung..

Jika Suho bukan _roh_ lalu asap hitam itu apa?

Siapa Suho sebenarnya?

Dan mengapa Suho sampai mau menunggunya di toilet bawah?

Mengapa bisa ada manusia semenarik dan setampan Suho?

Jam berapa seka--

Yixing mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke sebuah benda bundar yang menggantung di permukaan dinding. Awalnya ia hanya biasa saja ketika menatap benda itu, namun sepersekian detik kemudian.

"APA!! SEKARANG SUDAH HAMPIR JAM 9!! DEMI TUHAN!!! BAHKAN AKU BELUM MENYENTUH APAPUN SEDARI TADI!! PALLIWAAA...AKU HARUS CEPAT!!! AIYOO...!"

Yixing sesegera mungkin menggerakkan sapu dan mengumpulkan beberapa debu yang menumpuk, _roh_ gadis disana hanya diam memandangi Yixing. Siapa yang ingin menjadi obat nyamuk? Bahkan _roh_ pun dapat merasakan kesengsaraan di dalamnya. Tapi ya sadar diri lah, lagian situ juga transparan.

Peralatan praktek sudah tertata rapi, beberapa bahan kimia sudah tertutup rapat dan terjaga ke-higienisan-nya. Yixing menghela nafas panjang, lalu ia melihat _roh_ gadis tadi.

"Eh kau masih disini ternyata, maaf aku tidak menganggapmu. Maukah kau ikut denganku? Kurasa aku bisa membantumu, semoga saja. Tapi hanya khusus untukmu. Arrachi?" Aksen korea yang kurang lancar terucap begitu saja dari belah bibir tebal Yixing dan malah terdengar imut serta menggemaskan bagi _roh_ gadis yang masih tidak diketahui asal-usulnya itu.

 _Ia_ tersenyum cantik dan mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Yixing. Pemuda maniak unicorn itu menyudahi acara bersih-bersihnya, lalu segera keluar dari sana dan menuju ke tujuan selanjutnya, toilet bawah.

"Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan mengikutimu? Tidak apakan? Kau tidak keberatan? Yixing?" _Ia_ bertanya pada Yixing yang mulai menapaki tangga ke bawah, sedangkan _roh_ itu hanya mengikuti Yixing tanpa menapakkan kakinya di tangga.

"Ya tentu, lagipula menurutku kau berbeda dari yang lain. Tak apa, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Dan boleh ku tau siapa namamu?" Langkah Yixing terhenti lalu menengok ke arah _roh_ gadis tersebut.

"Namaku Lihen, orang China sama sepertimu." Ungkap Lihen, _roh_ gadis cantik yang baru saja Yixing temukan di sebuah ruangan lap tak terurus.

Yixing terkejut, ia tak menyangka bahwa _roh_ didepannya itu berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya. Dari segi wajah, gadis itu nampak seperti orang dalam negri. Dan tata bahasanya juga sangat lancar.

"Woah, Bagaimana kau tau bahwa aku orang China? Ah pasti dari namaku ya? Tak kusangka kau juga berasal dari China. Tapi kau sangat pantas disebut warga korea, pengucapan bahasa mu juga lancar. Ah aku jadi iri, kapan aku bisa mahir dan lancar berbahasa korea, kau tau bahkan aku sudah 10 tahun lebih berada disini." Curhat Yixing panjang lebar dengan raut yang serius, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau tertawa kecil. Bagaimana bisa ada pemuda yang cerewet dan urakan namun manis seperti Yixing, batinnya.

.

Bau yang kurang sedap menyapa indra penciuman Yixing, sudah berapa abad toilet ini tidak di kuras. Ya mungkin memang sudah menjadi takdir Yixing.

Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah. Ibunya selalu berkata bahwa Yixing harus bisa mandiri karena tak selamanya ibu Yixing dapat menemaninya, dan berakhir dengan isak tangis Yixing yang terdengar begitu pilu.

Pada hari-hari libur Yixing sering pergi ke kafé milik bibinya. Selain ingin membantu dan memanfaatkan waktu luangnya, Yixing juga mendapat gaji ditambah uang mingguan dari sana.

Yixing mulai mengambil pel yang berada di pojok kamar mandi paling ujung, ia mencuci kain pel tersebut. Kurang pas rasanya bila jari lentik nan apik itu menyentuh permukaan kain pel yang kasar. Tapi, Yixing mah apa atuh...

"Cuci cuci sendiri~ ngepel ngepel sendiri~" Gumam Yixing bernada.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membantumu cantik." Ujar salah satu _roh_ pria penunggu, yang duduk di sekitaran wastafel.

"Hai mau kubantu?" Namun, kebetulan ada suara lain yang terdengar bersamaan dengan suara _roh_ tersebut.

Sehingga bila tergabung semua itu terdengar seperti,

'Hai sayang~ mau kubantu cantik?'

Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, kepalanya menengok ke sumber suara.

Namun, kosong. Hanya ada sesosok _roh_ pria yang terlihat menggidikkan bahunya, lalu menunjuk salah satu pintu toilet menggunakan dagunya. Pemuda bermarga Zhang itu merinding di tempat, ia segera mematikan kran dan mulai mengepel ubin kusam di toilet.

Tiba-tiba...

Pintu salah satu toilet terbuka. Ia takut bukan kepalang, bagaimana jika ternyata yang keluar dari sana adalah seorang paman-paman tua pedofil yang mesum? Yixing kan masih kecil...

"Apa kau kesulitan? Butuh bantuan? Maaf barusan aku sedang menuntaskan urusan pribadiku." Suara itu terdengar kembali, Yixing mencoba untuk memejamkan mata.

Mungkin semua ini hanya hayalan Yixing yang terlalu lelah setelah membersihkan ruang lap.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di bahu sempit Yixing. Dengan gerakan spontan Yixing berteriak, membalik tubuhnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam, lalu berakhir dengan gagang pel yang diayunkannya cepat.

 _ **DUAKH!!**_

"AKH!! YAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Sang korban pemukulan berteriak kencang.

Tunggu sebentar...

Yixing baru sadar, sebelumnya ia pernah mendengar suara ini. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Sekarang ia hanya memandangi korbannya dalam diam.

Hening melanda, korbannya masih senantiasa mendesis kesakitan dan mengelus kepala.

Setelah sadar seketika matanya membola dan bibirnya menganga lebar.

"SUHO!?!" Suaranya yang melengking menimbulkan dentuman keras di gendang telinga Suho.

Kepalanya sudah pusing dan sekarang rasanya sudah seperti hendak meledak saja. Suho menutup kedua telinganya demi meredam suara _kurang merdu_ itu.

"Iya Yixing, ini aku Suho. Tolong kecilkan suaramu." Tukasnya.

Yixing mengangguk patuh, akhirnya Suho mulai menurunkan kedua tangannya, ia tersenyum. Tangannya beralih mengusak surai halus Yixing.

"Suho, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Maaf ya." Yixing berkata dengan sangat pelan, bahkan hingga tak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun. Namanya juga Yixing, jadi ya maklum aja kalo rada _bego_ gimana gitu.

"Ya gak gitu juga kali Xing, jangan bisik-bisik. Engga kedengeran, ngomong biasa aja." Untung Suho seorang yang penyabar.

"Ah ne mian, bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?"

Suho terdiam, ia merasa dé javu mendengar pertanyaan yang barusan Yixing lontarkan.

 _'Ehm_.. _aku_ _hanya_ _ingin_ _membeli_ _es_ _krim_ _saja.'_

Kata-kata yang sama persis seperti apa yang ia katakan. Hanya kebetulan saja atau Yixing memang masih mengingatnya?

"Suho? Kenapa diam? Oh kau menguntitku ya? Wah wah tuan kau telah tertangkap basah." Tampis fakta kedua tadi.

"Yixing _-ah_ apa kau lupa? Tadi kan aku memang berkata bahwa aku akan menunggumu di toilet bawah." Senyuman dengan penuh keterpaksaan terukir kaku menghiasi wajah tampan Suho.

"Mwo?! Jinjja? Apa kau berbohong?" Tatapan mata Yixing menajam, mengamati pemuda bermarga Kim didepannya.

Yang ditatap pun terdiam lagi, Suho bingung, ya ia sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Sudah lupakan saja, mau kubantu?" Suho sudah mulai jengah, mengalihkan pembicaraan merupakan pilihan yang tepat menurutnya.

"Okay, ambil ini dan mulai lah mengepel." Ujar Yixing, ia menyodorkan gagang pel ke arah Suho.

"Aku yang mengepel? Lalu kau? Apa yang akan kau kerjakan?" Protes Suho tanpa mengindahkan tangannya yang mulai tergerak untuk mengepel.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan padaku? Ruangan lap lumayan luas asal kau tau. Kumohon biarkan aku istirahat." Ucap Yixing memelas, Suho pun menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah, tapi Yixing _-ah_ lantai ini masih terlalu kotor. Bisa kau nyalakan keran dipojok sana? Lalu bawa selangnya kemari." Perintah Suho bak seorang suami yang sedang menyuruh istrinya untuk membuatkan secangkir kopi hitam manis yang akan menemani suasana pagi cerah indahnya.

"Ayay kapten!" Pemuda manis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan bergaya hormat, bocah satu ini nampak terlalu semangat. Yixing berjalan menuju pojok toilet dengan sedikit berlari, ia menyalakan keran yang ditunjuk oleh Suho tadi.

Air mengalir memenuhi lubang panjang itu. Suho tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman bangganya terhadap Yixing. Lihatlah, ia kembali sambil menenteng sebuah selang biru kecil dengan cara jalan yang mirip seperti balita.

"Perintah telah terlaksanakan kapten!"

Suho segera meraih selang itu dan mulai membasahi permukaan lantai.

"Gomawo. Istriku sayang." Ujar Suho diakhiri sebuah gumaman di akhir kalimatnya.

"Sama sa- tunggu kau tadi bilang apa? Istriku sayang? Yang benar saja?" Tukas Yixing, ia sungguh tak dapat mempercayai sepatah kata tadi.

'Iya benar! Kaulah istri masa depanku!'

Lagi-lagi suara hati Suho menyeruak ingin mengungkap suatu pengakuan yang sangat ekstrim.

"Tidak, mungkin kau hanya salah dengar saja." Ia bukan orang bodoh, ya Suho tak mungkin langsung menyerang sebelum perang dimulai.

"Ah tentu saja, kurasa aku harus memeriksakan telingaku. Sekarang, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Dan dengan bodohnya Yixing percaya begitu saja.

Tak apa Yixing kan memang masih polos dan suci.

"Tak perlu dibantu, kau lelah kan? Istirahatlah dulu." Tidak heran kalau banyak yang menyebut Suho adalah seorang guardian angel.

"Tuan, sungguh kau baik sekali. Yasudah aku istirahat dulu ya." Pamit Yixing, lalu ia berjalan menuju salah satu kursi tunggu di toilet itu.

"Hati-hati jalannya, licin." Sembari membersihkan lantai, Suho berujar dan mengamati setiap gerak gerik Yixing.

Nampaknya boyfriend _-able_ adalah julukan baru yang Yixing ciptakan khusus untuk Suho.

"Aku menger- KYAAA~!!!

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan menyapu kedua surai pemuda yang sedang bersantai di suatu bangku panjang nan nyaman menatap indahnya hamparan biru menenangkan berhias awan.

Tak lupa surai coklat madu sebahu _roh_ gadis cantik yang memainkan kukunya pun juga tak luput dari sentuhan angin semilir itu.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku." Pemuda yang nampak mengenakan baju kelebihan bahan itu berujar lebih dahulu.

"Ya, sama sama. Maaf bajunya agak kebesaran, aku tidak punya baju kecil seperti milikmu tadi. Ya karena memang aku tidak suka memakainya." Yang satunya pun menyahut.

"Tidak apa, harusnya akulah yang meminta maaf. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Raut sedih terpancar dari wajah pemuda yang bisa dibilang sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria.

"Tidak juga. Sungguh aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kau terpeleset? Apa masih sakit?" Ucap pemuda lainnya yang nampak tampan dengan balutan kaos santai ditambah celana jeans hitam panjang.

"Ayolah Suho, aku juga tidak merencanakan kejadian ini. Lagian kau juga, mengapa kau menarik tangan ku tadi?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Yixing dengan geram.

"Jika aku tidak menarikmu? Apa yang akan terjadi? Kau terjatuh dengan sangat kerasnya dan akan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang sangat di bagian pinggangmu!" Rupanya Suho juga tidak ingin mengalah.

"Ya tapi tidak usah mengorbankan dirimu, jadi kau kan yang menerima rasa sakitnya. Aish kau membuatku khawatir!" Yixing tak ingin berbohong kalau sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir akan kesehatan Suho.

"Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku." Kalimat terakhir Yixing mengakibatkan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan di dalam sana, ia sangat bahagia setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Yixing menghawatirkannya. Bergembiralah kau Kim!

"Tapi kau bodoh juga, kenapa tadi kau berguling-guling di lantai basah itu? Demi apa Suho, kau lihat tadi kita keluar sekolah dengan seragam yang basah kuyup. Untung tidak ada guru yang tau, apalagi Changmin _saem_. Ah sepertinya besok aku harus menerima hukuman yang lebih berat lagi." Inilah Yixing, berkata tanpa jeda.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di sebuah taman di belakang apartemen milik Suho, sebenarnya Yixing tidak mau dipaksa membolos oleh Suho.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan pemuda tampan berwajah malaikat itu.

Dan disinilah mereka. Menikmati pemandangan sore ditemani kicauan burung yang merdu, namun terganggu oleh perdebatan mereka yang terlampau tidak berguna.

"Yixing-ah jangan terlalu dipikirkan seperti itu. Bukankah asik berguling-guling di lantai yang basah? Bahkan kau tadi juga menikmatinya, kau tertawa di bawahku tadi. Kau tau wajah basahmu terlihat seribu persen lebih cantik. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat hatiku bahagia." Akhir-akhir ini Suho sering tersenyum.

Semenjak ia menemukan bidadarinya kembali.

"Hei dimana letak otakmu Kim Suho? Kau bilang itu asik? Cih bodohnya, jika setelah itu kau demam bagaimana? Aku akan semakin merasa bersalah." Pedas sekali Zhang, apa dia tidak sadar bahwa sebenarnya yang bodoh adalah dirinya? Oke lupakan.

Kekhawatiran Yixing telah mengundang suatu perasaan yang bertumbuh semakin besar dan kuat di dalam diri Suho.

"Tenang saja, aku kebal akan penyakit murahan seperti itu. Oh iya untuk urusan Changmin _saem_ , tenang saja hukumanmu sudah tuntas semua."

"B-benarkah?! Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dia adalah orang yang keras kepala. Mana mungkin mau mencabut hukumanku."

Apa yang tidak bisa Suho lakukan? Bahkan menaklukan hati Yixing pun ia bisa. Belum sih, namun bila dilihat-lihat perkembangannya meningkat dengan pesat.

"Hei hukumanmu sudah selesai, temanku yang menyelesaikannya."

"Wah aku akan sa-

Suho menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir Yixing, ia tertegun. Dengan jari saja kelembutan bibir Yixing sudah dapat ia rasakan, apalagi jika-

"Sudah-sudah tidak usah dibahas lagi. Aku pusing memikirkannya." Simpul Suho final.

Yixing menunduk dan memainkan ujung kaos biru toska pemberian Suho. Ia teringat akan suatu peristiwa lumayan memalukan yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Suho beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Maaf soal aku yang memukulmu tadi. Aku benar-benar takut dan hanya reflek." Ungkap Yixing pelan, ia masih merasa malu setelah insiden - _pukul memukul-_ tadi.

"Tak apa, rasa sakitnya hanya sejenak. Aku akui bahwa tadi pukulanmu sangat sakit. Namun, setelah merasakan kelembutan tanganmu dan melihat ukiran wajah cantikmu. Entahlah rasa sakit itu seketika hilang dan melebur bersama udara yang melintas disana."

 _ **BUAKGH!**_

"Jangan menggodaku seperti itu!" Protes Yixing dengan kedua pipinya yang mulai memanas.

Sebenarnya Yixing sangat senang setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia dapat merasakan perasaan itu. Perasaan yang dulu hingga saat ini masih tersimpan rapi di lubuk hatinya.

"Ya, tapi bisakah kau mengucapkannya dengan baik-baik? Tanpa memukulku seperti tadi?"

Suho nampak mengelus lengan setelah mendapati _pukulan manja_ ala kuda jadi-jadian di sampingnya.

"Sakit ya? Mian, aku itu sering reflek terhadap sesuatu." Kedua tangan Yixing terdorong untuk menyentuh lengan itu.

"Suho~ aku minta maaf~" Rayu Yixing, ia memohon dengan mata yang terbulat lucu dan bibir yang sedikit ia majukan.

'Ayolah Suho bertahanlah. Jangan serang dia, ini masih terlalu awal.'

Suara isi otak Suho terdengar sangat melas dan memilukan. Siapa yang tahan dengan seekor bayi unicorn di depannya ini?

"Iya iya tapi dengan satu syarat. Bagaimana?" Senyuman Suho mengembang begitu saja.

Yixing mengirnyitkan dahinya, ia terlalu bingung terhadap pemuda misterius tampan bernama Suho ini.

"Baiklah, apa itu?" Rasa penasaran Yixing dapat mengalahkan segala kekhawatiran yang melanda hatinya. Baiklah Suho kau maju satu langkah dari sini.

'Hanya ingatlah aku.'

"Berkencanlah denganku."

.

Oh iya apa kalian melupakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton dua sejoli yang sedang merajut asmara itu?

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

Hai hai~

Maap baru bisa update, karena ya barusan selesai UKK. Jadi jarang pegang hp. Doain ya semoga hasilnya memuaskan hehe..

Ya ampun yang review buanyak..

Ahaay JEONGMAL GOMAWOYO~/ _lebay_

Maaf ga bisa Dy replay satu-satu.

Soalnya update ini aja udah ngebet banget.

What do you think about this chapter?

Membosankan? 3k gais..

Konflik belum muncul ya..next chapter udah mulai ada. Sementara dibuat slow aja hehe.

Dan satu lagi..

Maaf kalo update nya agak lama.

Sebenernya gua gak niat bikin alur gini, tapi tiba-tiba muncul yaudah. *belum dapet ide baru:v

Akhir-akhir ini kayaknya juga masih banyak kegiatan.

Jeongmal mianhaeyo...

Tapi ntar gua bakal tetep update kok, stay tune aja hehe.

Kritik dan saran yaaa -3-

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa untuk yang menjalankannya.. / _maap telat_

See you next chapter!! Luvya~


	4. Chapter 4

**My Love Is Endless**

Cast : SuLay, ChanBaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan, Xiuchen, etc.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, little bit fluffy, fantasy, horror and humor (maybe)

 **SuLay/Junxing**

 **YAOI/BL/BXB**

 **by**

 **KimDy1001**

 ** _don't plagiat!_**

 ** _Happy Reading~_**

 **«CHAPTER 4»**

_

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you._

 _I'll never ask for more than your love._

 _The world may change my whole life through._

 _But nothing's gonna change my love for you._

_

Jatuh cinta merupakan sebuah perasaan menyenangkan yang seringkali mendatangkan duka didalamnya, duka yang perlahan menuntunmu pada suatu pribadi yang tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya.

Seseorang yang sedang melewati fase jatuh cinta biasanya akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik demi pasangan atau orang yang disukanya.

Suho misalnya, ia masih belum mempercayai kenyataan bahwa Yixing telah menerima tawaran kencan dadakannya.

Bayangkan saja, bila kau baru bertemu seseorang kurang dari setengah hari dan kau dengan enteng mengajaknya berkencan dan parahnya lagi dia menyetujuinya.

Tapi ya sudahlah kesempatan tak datang dua kali, maka Suho akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin.

"Apa aku sudah tampan? Wahai rambut sialan mengapa kau terlihat sangat menjijikan." Pemuda yang satu ini sudah sangat mirip seperti orang gila yang tak jarang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Bukan, dia tidak berbicara sendiri. Ia berbicara dengan sebuah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan akan dirinya.

Kemeja abu-abu lengkap dengan celana jeans hitam panjang dengan beberapa sobekan di bagian lutut menjadi style pilihannya malam ini. Rambut kembali ia tata ke atas menampakan dahinya yang terlihat menggoda.

"Beginikah? Apa perlu aku membeli coklat ketika menjemputnya? Atau bunga dan semacamnya? Kurasa tidak perlu. Baiklah Suho, FIGHTING!" Monolog Suho menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyambar jaket kulit hitam dan sebuah kacamata yang bertengger apik di hidung bangirnya, bagaimanapun juga ia ingin terlihat menawan di hadapan masa depannya.

Ia akan menjemput Yixing, dan melanjutkannya dengan acara yang biasa disebut kencan.

.

"Mama jangan yang ini, aku berani bersumpah bahwa baju ini terlihat sangat memalukan." Tolak seorang pemuda manis yang sedang mengenakan sweeter tebal hangat bernuansa pink.

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat imut. Aigo putra mama sudah besar dan cantik." Tangan salah satu wanita yang ada di sana terangkat untuk meraih dan mencubit kedua pipi berisi putranya.

"Mama aku tampan! Pokoknya aku tidak ma-

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

Dua pasang manik itu saling menatap dalam diam.

"Apa itu dia?" Tanya yang lebih tua dengan guratan wajah yang sumringah.

"Kurasa, tapi mama aku tidak ingin memakai sweeter ini." Protesnya sekali lagi.

"Ssttt sudah buka pintunya, kau ini sulit sekali di atur." Tubuhnya didorong pelan oleh tangan pucat yang dingin.

"Tunggu Yixing!" Pemilik nama itu menoleh dan mendapat sentuhan lembut di rambutnya.

Lihen menyisir rambut Yixing kebawah dengan poni lucu sebagai hiasannya.

"Putraku manis sekali~" Ibu Yixing gemas sendiri melihat penampilan putranya yang kelewat cantik.

"Nah sekarang pergilah." Sekarang ganti Lihen yang tersenyum penuh kepuasan atas kerjanya.

"Hei kau mengusirku?" Geram Yixing yang hanya dibalas gelengan kecil oleh Lihen.

Akhirnya Yixing hanya bisa pasrah. Ia berjalan dengan celana jeans biru muda panjang yang terlihat cocok dengan sweeter merah muda yang dipakainya.

Tangannya terulur menarik knop pintu dengan gerakan yang teramat pelan, jujur Yixing sangat gugup malam ini.

"Yixing cepatlah!" Teriak ibunya yang sudah terlihat sangat tidak sabar.

Pintupun akhirnya terbuka dan munculah seorang pemuda tampan dengan bau wangi yang sangat menyengat.

"Hai Yixing, kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini." Sapa pemuda itu, deretan gigi putihnya terlihat menonjol di malam hari.

"Dan kau terlihat sangat norak." Balasan yang tidak diharapkan sekalipun oleh Suho. Tapi tak apalah selagi Yixing yang mengucapkannya, ia akan bersabar.

Sebelum mengunci rumahnya Yixing menyempatkan diri untuk melambaikan tangannya kepada dua sosok didalam.

"FIGHTING!" Teriak Lihen dengan genggaman tangan yang ia acungkan ke atas, sedangkan ibu Yixing hanya mengernyit melihat pasangan putranya.

Sebuah tangan menyambutnya, Yixing tidak bisa untuk tidak menjatuhkan telapak tangan halusnya. Kedua tangan itu saling menggenggam guna menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Suho mengapa tanganmu terasa sangat dingin?" Pertanyaan Yixing seketika membuat Suho mendatarkan wajahnya.

"Memang udaranya dingin kan? Maaf aku tidak membawa kendaraan." Suho menjawabnya dengan ketus, singkat, dan nada yang datar.

"Hei Lihen _-ah_ mengapa dia sangat berbeda?" Di dalam rumah ibu Yixing menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau ma." Tanggap Lihen dengan mata yang menatap bingung pada pintu yang barusan tertutup itu.

Dua sosok _roh_ tersebut tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana malam ini?" Suara Suho terdengar dingin dan sedikit membuat Yixing takut.

"Terserah padamu saja." Jawab Yixing singkat, aura Suho malam ini sangatlah berbeda.

"Taman?" Suaranya bertambah serak dan berat.

"Boleh." Hanya itu yang bisa Yixing ucapkan, dengan hati-hati ia melepas tautan tangannya dengan Suho.

Perjalanan mereka berlanjut, angin malam terasa menusuk kulit. Ditambah aura tidak mengenakkan yang mengitari mereka berdua. Ingin rasanya Yixing berbalik arah dan berlari kembali ke rumahnya. Namun melakukannya pada saat yang seperti ini bukanlah ide yang bagus bukan?

Yixing semakin merasa risih dengan gerak-gerik Suho yang sesekali mencuri pandang padanya. Ia juga melihat bahwa asap di atas kepala Suho menguar lebih pekat.

Sebuah cahaya putih terang terlihat oleh netra mereka, itu tandanya mereka telah sampai di taman kota, ya rumah Yixing memang tidak jauh dari kawasan kota.

Suho meraih tangan Yixing paksa lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat, dengan terpaksa Yixing menatap wajah seseorang yang kini sedang menjadi teman kencannya.

"Suho apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau terlihat berbeda? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?" Kesabaran Yixing sudah habis, ia tak tahan dengan suasana yang seperti ini.

"Tidak ada." Sungguh tak ada yang bisa menebak pemuda ini. Seharian tadi dia terlihat sebagai pribadi yang hangat dan baik, lantas mengapa sekarang sifatnya berubah 180 derajat?

"Suho!?" Bentak Yixing keras hingga menyita perhatian semua pengunjung taman, banyak yang berbisik-bisik sembari menatap ke arahnya.

Tidak menjawab, Suho malah menarik tangan Yixing dan membawanya ke suatu kursi kosong yang terletak tepat di tengah taman. Mereka mendudukan diri disana dan perasaan Yixing masih saja tidak tenang.

Ia menatap makhluk disebelahnya dengan gerakan lamban. Tatapan Suho kosong dan mengarah ke depan, tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Yixing semakin terasa dingin.

Ponsel Yixing berdering, Suho sempat menoleh sebentar namun segera mengembalikan arah pandangnya.

Melihat ada kesempatan, Yixing melepas genggaman erat tangan Suho. Pemuda berlesung itu mengambil ponsel di sakunya, ia menatap nomor yang tertera disana.

 _'Nomor Tidak Dikenal'_

Jemari Yixing menggeser tombol hijau dengan was-was.

 _"Halo Yixing? Kau sekarang ada dimana? Aku sudah sampai di depan rumahmu."_

Otak Yixing membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir.

Suara diseberang sana sangat mirip dengan suara seseorang yang mengajaknya kencan sore hari tadi. Tapi, apa yang diucapkannya? Bukannya mereka sudah dalam masa per _-kencan-_ an? Dan darimana Suho mendapatkan nomornya?

 _"Yixing? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Halo?"_

Pikiran Yixing semakin berkecamuk.

"S-su-ho?" Panggilnya terbata, Yixing memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke arah samping.

 _"Iya ini aku, sudah berapa kali kau melupakanku hah?"_

Ekor matanya perlahan bergerak dan-

Kosong.

Yixing tidak melihat adanya seseorang atau apapun disampingnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang dengan kilat, bibirnya kelu hanya untuk membalas perkataan Suho di telepon.

Ketakutan yang luar biasa menghantam jiwa Yixing, ia mulai menangis dalam diam.

"Suho..c-cepatlah datang ke t-taman sekarang juga!" Kini suaranya terdengar serak dan lirih, tentu Suho tau apa yang terjadi disana.

 _"Yixing mengapa kau menangis? Baiklah aku akan segera tiba disana_

Panggilan itu terputus, tangis Yixing sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Akhirnya ia menangis tersedu-sedu, Yixing sangat takut ia tak pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya.

Seseorang nampak sedikit berlari kearahnya dari kegelapan. Yixing mengira itu adalah Suho, namun salah. Setelah sosok itu berdiri di sekitaran cahaya, ternyata ia hanyalah seorang pemuda tinggi tampan yang Yixing rasa memiliki sedikit hati nurani.

"Hai, aku sangat sensitif ketika melihat seseorang menangis." Pemuda itu duduk di kursi Yixing yang terlihat kosong.

"Boleh aku pinjam bahumu?"

Nyali Yixing menciut, ia tak berani memandang atau bahkan menghitung satu per satu _roh_ penunggu taman yang biasanya ia lakukan ketika sedang bosan.

"Tentu saja, kemarilah." Tanpa aba-aba pemuda itu langsung menarik Yixing dalam dekapannya. Tangis Yixing semakin menjadi, mengorbankan kaos pemuda itu yang sudah berlumuran ingusnya.

Pemuda itu tidak marah dan malah mengelus rambut Yixing dengan lembut.

"Menangislah. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya kau berbicara sendiri tadi." Rasa kasihan pemuda itu sirna dan tergantikan oleh sebuah rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Ia menanyai Yixing yang masih saja menangis dengan kerasnya.

Tangisan Yixing mulai mereda, ia melepas pelukan hangat itu.

"Benarkah? Hiks aku b-berbicara sendiri hiks? Tanpa adanya seseorang hiks disampingku?" Yixing berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda baik berwajah tampan itu. Ya tapi tetap saja suaranya masih tersendat.

"Iya, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" Untunglah ternyata pemuda itu bukanlah seorang pribadi yang berkeingintahuan tinggi akan masalah orang lain.

Tentu Yixing sangat bersyukur akan hal itu, ia tak perlu repot-repot menceritakan kehidupan aneh sekaligus mistiknya.

"Yixing, lalu hiks kau?" Isakannya masih sedikit terdengar, dan berbaur dengan suatu suara yang berasal dari sebuah cairan hidung yang tersedot kedalam.

"Namaku Jongin, tidak perlu sungkan karena sebenarnya aku juga sama sepertimu. Dapat melihat semua yang sekiranya tidak seharusnya kulihat, senang bertemu denganmu." Ungkapnya enteng.

Alis Yixing mengkerut, sudah kubilang bukan? Membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan bagi Yixing untuk berpikir. Pemuda berkulit putih kehitam-hitaman itu ikut diam.

Yixing beranjak dari duduknya, ia berdiri dengan kilat.

"Tunggu jadi kau ad-

 ** _BUAGH!_**

Sesuatu menghantam pipi kiri Jongin dengan kerasnya, bahkan hingga membuat Jongin sedikit mengeluarkan darah segar dari belah bibirnya.

Apa yang dilakukan Yixing? Ia hanya melongo mengamati peristiwa itu, lalu..

"YASH SUHO! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!"

Alih-alih menjawab, Suho malah menarik Yixing dalam pelukannya.

"Kau diapakan olehnya sampai-sampai kau menangis seperti ini? Mengapa kau tidak menungguku tadi? Kau tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku?"

Pelukan itu dilepas dengan kasar oleh Yixing, ia menatap Suho dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Jongin _-ah_ kau tak apa kan? Ommo bibirmu berdarah, Suho kau harus bertanggung jawab. Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Saat ini Yixing benar-benar khawatir pada Jongin, ia tak tahu apa-apa tapi harus menerima pukulan keras dari Suho. Sungguh tidak adil bukan?

Suho bingung melihat Yixing membela seorang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya, bahkan ia sampai disalahkan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi tunggu Yixing, mengapa seorang _roh_ dapat memukulku dengan sangat keras? Apa aku sedang bermimpi saat ini?" Jongin dibuat bingung oleh keberadaan Suho yang langsung memukulnya dengan sangat keras.

"Entahlah Jongin, beberapa kali aku ingin menanyakannya. Namun aku lupa." Kata Yixing yang sedang mencebikkan bibirnya dan wajah yang ia buat sedih.

"Apa maksud kalian? Jangan memanggilku _roh_! Aku ini manusia ya ampun." Suho terlihat tidak terima dengan apa yang dibilang Jongin.

Dua manusia lain dengan suatu kelebihan disana menatap Suho, yang satu menatapnya dengan mengirnyit satunya lagi menatap dengan sinis.

Suho salah tingkah, ia berpikir kira-kira bagaimana cara untuk memutus tatapan mengerikan itu. Pemuda yang berpenampilan layaknya seorang berandal itu menarik nafas panjang dan-

"Baiklah untuk permintaan maafku, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan malam. Bagaimana?" Tawar Suho pada akhirnya.

"Oke!" Seru Yixing dengan semangat yang mengebu.

Suho tersenyum, ternyata mudah juga cara untuk mengembalikan mood Yixing.

"Apa kau membawa mobil? Aku tadi kemari hanya membawa motor."

Sebelumnya Suho memang tidak tahu bila ada seseorang lain yang akan mengganggu acara kencannya, jadi ia hanya membawa motor saja agar bisa lebih bermesraan dengan Yixing.

"Aku bawa, tenang saja."

.

.

Suasana hangat dalam suatu restoran bergaya Eropa menyapa indra perangsang ketiga makhluk hidup tak normal yang sedang mengisi perut lapar mereka.

"Pok pok pok! Hei ayam manis kemarilah." Jongin nampak sedang memanggil seekor ayam yang hendak ia beri makan.

"Jongin apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yixing sembari menyenggol lengan Jongin pelan.

"Berbicara dengan _roh_ ayam yang sedang kumakan." Jelasnya penuh kegembiraan.

Suho menatap Jongin nanar, ia sungguh prihatin akan kesehatan psikologis pemuda berkulit jauh lebih _hitam_ darinya itu. Yixing juga melakukan hal yang tak jauh berbeda, apalagi ketika Jongin sedang menyuapkan beberapa snack pada _roh_ ayam itu.

"Astaga Yixing darimana kau menemukan orang aneh ini?"

Kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi Suho kenakan, perlahan ia lepas guna melihat lebih jelas apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh pemuda aneh bernama Jongin itu.

"Diam! Kali ini aku ingat, cepat jelaskan padaku sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dalam kehidupanmu tuan Kim?" Ujar Yixing dengan guratan marah disekitaran wajah manisnya.

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan Yixing, berhentilah berkhayal." Tukas Suho cepat.

"Wahai ayamku yang cantik apa kau percaya dengan apa yang orang ini katakan? Lihat dia menggeleng!" Salahkan Jongin bila atmosfer disana meningkat dengan cepat.

Suara dering ponsel yang menyuarakan suatu ringtone rock dengan volume cukup keras tiba-tiba terdengar hampir memenuhi seluruh sudut restorant itu. Pemiliknya segera mengambil benda telekomunikasi canggih itu lalu mengangkat telepon dari seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya.

 _'Junmyeonie~'_

Tanpa disengaja jari Suho menekan tombol _loud speaker_ sehingga suara dalam telepon itu dapat didengar oleh Jongin dan Yixing. Dengan gerakan cepat Suho segera menonaktifkan tombol itu.

Namun sudah terlambat, kini Yixing sedang menatap Suho dengan tatapan kosong.

"J-jun-myeon?" Panggil Yixing masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Tetapi Suho mencoba untuk tidak menghiraunya dan melanjutkan acara teleponnya.

"Halo eomma? Aku sedang ada di restorant, kenapa?" Kedua bola mata Suho bergulir menuju sebuah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, wajahnya langsung berubah pucat pasi.

"Kurang 5 menit lagi eomma, aku harus bagaimana. Langsung pulang? Sekarang? Baiklah kututup teleponnya sekarang." Tanpa basa-basi Suho segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Maaf tapi aku memiliki urusan lain." Kakinya sudah mulai melangkah dengan cepat, sebelum-

"Tunggu, kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku. Jun-myeon!" Tangannya ditarik dengan kuat oleh Yixing, dan namanya yang dipanggil dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Rasa takut menyerang Suho, apa sekarang Yixing sudah mengingatnya? Bagaimana reaksi yang akan diberikan Yixing?

"T-api Yixing aku harus pergi sekarang juga." Getaran itu menjalar dan menghangat hingga ke hatinya, sehingga membuat Suho kehilangan kekuatan dalam dirinya.

Yixing segera menarik tangan Suho untuk duduk kembali, Jongin hanya menyaksikan mereka dengan sebuah senyuman yang sulit untuk dinalar.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau ini? Peristiwa apa yang pernah terjadi padamu?" Perawakan Yixing sudah layak disebut seorang polw- maksudku polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi pelaku suatu kejahatan.

Suho menghela napasnya perlahan, ia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini.

"Nama asliku adalah Kim Junmyeon." Suho menghentikan ucapannya, ia diam dan menunggu kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Yixing setelahnya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya, ayolah itu tidak terlalu penting. Mau namamu Junmyeon atau Suho lah siapa aku tidak peduli." Nampaknya Yixing sangat tidak mempermasalahkan nama **Kim Junmyeon** itu.

Suho melebarkan matanya, ia bingung apa yang telah terjadi dengan Yixing? Sepikun-pikunnya Yixing mana mungkin ia melupakan Junmyeon?

Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya diam dan mengeluarkan smirk ringan di bibirnya.

Sebuah jam kuno yang berada di dalam restoran itu berdenting dengan kerasnya, mengingatkan semua orang akan bertambahnya waktu.

"Ah tak terasa sudah jam sembilan saja." Ucap Jongin dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang.

"Suho kali ini saja jujurlah padaku, kumohon." Tatapan Yixing melembut, tata bahasanya juga sudah lebih ringan.

Berbeda dengan Suho yang masih berkecamuk dengan pikirannya, tentu semua ini terjadi karena Yixing, tak lupa ia menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

"Hah, sebenarnya dulu aku sempat mengalami suatu hal yang aku sendiri pun masih tidak dapat mempercayainya. Pada saat a-

 ** _BRUKK!_**

"SUHOO!"

.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu kami Jongin _-ah_. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana jika tidak ada kau tadi, untung saja kau membawa mobil."

Perasaan lega memenuhi diri Yixing setelah ia dan Suho telah sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat, berkat Jongin.

Pada saat jam berdenting tepat jam sembilan malam, entah mengapa Suho tiba-tiba lemas dan jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

Yixing sungguh sangat panik tadi, berbeda dengan Jongin yang terlihat santai dan berakhir membantu mereka untuk sampai di rumah. Bahkan Jongin rela memapah Suho hingga ke kamar tamu.

"Dan terimakasih juga atas saranmu untuk mengijinkan Suho menginap di rumahku malam ini. Karena ya sepertinya ini sudah terlalu larut, lagipula aku lupa jalan untuk menuju ke apartemennya." Cengiran bodoh terbentuk di wajah cantik Yixing.

"Sama-sama, jangan sering mengucap terimakasih, aku jadi sungkan. Tunggu, Yixing kau tidak apa kan? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Ungkap Jongin setelah memergoki Yixing yang sedang memijat pelipisnya.

Malam ini wajah Yixing nampak sedikit pucat dan lesu. Apa dia terlalu memikirkan Suho yang tiba-tiba pingsan, atau ia telah melewatkan sesuatu yang penting bagi hidupnya?

"Entahlah aku hanya merasa pusing, seperti ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan." Zhang Yixing, manusia dengan daya ingat yang rendah dan lemah.

"Yasudah, kau istirahat saja. Aku pulang dulu, selamat malam. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Senyuman itu terulas kembali, sepertinya Jongin memang sering tersenyum.

"Selamat malam dan sampai berjumpa lagi. Jaga dirimu juga hitam! Hati-hati, jangan mengebut." Kata Yixing jujur dengan tawa kecil diakhir yang melengkapi kalimat itu.

"Iya pikun." Tawa mereka meledak, walaupun sudah malam mereka tak sungkan untuk tertawa dengan kerasnya.

Akhirnya pemuda berkulit _kurang putih_ itu segera menginjak gas mobilnya, perlahan mobil hitam itu bergerak menjauhi posisi Yixing.

"SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH JONGIN!!!"

"IYA YIXING IYAAAA."

Perlahan mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan Yixing yang mulai meredup.

.

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, muncul sebuah kepala diselanya. Yixing masuk, dan menyalakan lampu ruangan gelap itu. Disana tersedia sebuah kasur yang diatasnya terdapat seorang pemuda tampan lengkap dengan aksesorisnya,

Yixing tersenyum melihat penampilan Suho malam ini, ia mendekati kasur itu dan duduk dipinggirannya.

Jaket kulit hitam yang masih membalut tubuh Suho perlahan dilepas olehnya, jam tangan mewah itu juga tidak luput dari jangkauan jari lentik Yixing. Kedua sepatu bermerk milik Suho pun terlepas dari kakinya, menyisakan sepasang kaos kaki abu-abu bermotif geometris.

"Udaranya sangat dingin, kurasa kaos kaki ini tidak perlu dilepas." Tangan Yixing meraih selimut coklat yang terletak diujung kasur tersebut, ia mulai menyelimuti tubuh Suho dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Nah sudah selesai, semoga tidurmu nyenyak Tuan Kim." Yixing mendekatkan wajahnya, dimalam hari wajah Suho nampak beribu kali lebih tampan. Entah dorongan darimana, bibir Yixing mendekat dan berakhir dengan mengecup pipi putih Suho.

"Ommo apa yang barusan kulakukan? Aaa selamat tidur Suho~"

Yixing segera bangkit dan sedikit berlari untuk mematikan saklar lampu, ia sempat menengok sekali lagi kedalam sebelum akhirnya pintu itu tertutup dengan rapat.

Pemuda manis itu tampak tersenyum sendiri sembari melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

.

.

"Halo, sayang aku sudah menemukan tumbal untukmu."

 _"Wah benarkah, terimakasih niniku sayaaang~"_

 ** _TBC_**

.

Mumpung ada waktu senggang hehe.

Masih dengan 3k, gimana konflik nya? Kurang greget atau gimana?

Maaf kalo kurang berkenan, tapi konfliknya masih buanyak. So tenang aja~

Buat yang review lagi, makasih banget ya. Suka dah kalo gini -3-

Udah basa-basinya, semoga kalian enjoy sama jalan cerita disini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!!


	5. Chapter 5

**My Love Is Endless**

Cast : SuLay, ChanBaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan, Xiuchen, Taoris, etc.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, little bit fluffy, fantasy, horror and humor (maybe)

 **SuLay/Junxing**

 **YAOI/BL/BXB**

 **by**

 **KimDy1001**

 _ **don't plagiat!**_

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

 **«CHAPTER 5»**

_

 _My name is **I**_

 _My problem is **Love**_

 _My solution is **You**_

_

Alam _roh_ , dari namanya saja kita sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa alam ini merupakan tempat tinggal bagi para _roh_ , namun tidak semua _roh_ dapat tinggal disini. Banyak orang yang tidak rela bila seseorang yang mereka sayang telah tiada, hal itulah yang menghalangi _roh_ itu untuk menuju ke alam ini. Tidak hanya itu, sebuah dendam kesumat atau suatu perjanjian yang belum terlaksanakan juga dapat digolongkan dalam alasan tersebut.

Percikan air tercipta ditengah sungai menambah indahnya suasana malam, nampak dua pemuda yang sedang menikmati langit malam disekitaran sungai tersebut.

"Junmyeon! Hentikan kegiatan bodohmu, sungai tidak akan kesakitan meski telah kau lempari batu seperti itu." Yang lebih tinggi menyahut guna menyadarkan makhluk disebelahnya, sepertinya sedang dilanda rasa kecewa yang berlebihan.

"Aku sedang berpikir Minho _-ya_ , apa dia telah melupakanku? Bahkan ia tidak terkejut sekalipun setelah mengetahui nama asliku, rasanya begitu sesak. Aku rela berjuang hingga sejauh ini hanya untuk dirinya, tapi apa yang ia lakukan padaku? Sungguh miris. Andai aku bisa menjadi sungai, tidak akan merasa sakit meski banyak bebatuan yang telah menghantamnya. Namun, aku tetap saja manusia aneh yang masih rentan akan rasa sakit yang menyerang."

Katakan bahwa Suho terlalu berlebihan, tapi memang itulah yang dirasa olehnya ketika Yixing tidak bereaksi sama sekali setelah mengetahui nama masa kecilnya.

"Sudah pidatonya? Jangan berprasangka buruk terlebih dahulu kawan, kau belum tahu pasti apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Sudahlah nikmati saja alurnya, kau ingin menjadi sungai kan? Maka ikuti dan nikmati aliran tenang itu." Saran Minho memang selalu bijak dan membangun, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Menurut Suho saran itu terlalu monoton bagi hidupnya.

Suho bangkit dari duduknya, disusul oleh Minho yang masih terlihat bingung dengan jalan pikir sahabatnya itu.

"Kau mau kemana!" Tanya Minho.

"Aku bosan disini, malam ini alam roh terasa sangat membosankan. 7 jam lama sekali ternyata." Keluh Junmyeon malas.

"Dasar bodoh, mau ke markas?" Tawar roh tampan kelebihan kalsium itu.

"Pemikiran yang bagus, sekarang?" Pikiran Suho memang sedang kurang stabil saat ini, jadi harap maklum jika kebodohannya meningkat dengan drastis.

"Tidak, tunggu hingga Yixing menikah dengan orang lain selain dirimu. Junmyeon bodoh!"

"Baiklah kita tunggu sampai Taemin menemukan pasangan hidup yang lebih layak ketimbang dirimu Minho gila."

"SUHO BODOH!"

"MINHO GILA. HAHAHA!"

Choi Minho adalah sesosok _roh_ yang sudah berteman dengan Suho semenjak kejadian tak menyenangkan itu terjadi, bahkan mereka hampir bersamaan ketika masuk ke alam ini. Dari dulu hingga sekarang tidak banyak yang berubah dari mereka berdua, kecuali Minho yang telah berhasil memiliki Taemin seutuhnya dan Suho yang masih saja jomblo.

Malam ini sang penjaga alam sedang melakukan ritual rutinnya, sehingga alam _roh_ menjadi sunyi namun sedikit lebih berantakan.

"Si Wu sedang ritual kan? Penjagaan tidak terlalu ketat rupanya." Pengelihatan Suho menyebar ke segala penjuru guna memastikan.

"Ya begitulah, banyak roh yang melanggar aturan saat ini." Ujar Minho mengiyakan.

"Daebak! Itu berarti kita bisa mengunjungi tempat itu."

Tidak, jangan ulangi kesalahan masa lalumu Suho!

"Bodoh boleh tapi jangan keterlaluan, 10 tahun yang lalu apa kau masih ingat?" Minho berusaha untuk menyadarkan teman kelewat bodohnya itu.

"Ya masihlah Minho gila, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Apakah masa depanku sudah mulai berubah? Sekali ini saja temani aku kesana." Pinta Suho dengan tangan yang ia satukan di depan dada.

Jika kau masih mengingatnya, mengapa kau masih ingin mengulanginya?

"Hmm baiklah, tapi jika peristiwa itu terulang kembali maka kau yang akan bertanggung jawab."

.

Dua _r_ _oh_ pemuda berdiri di suatu ruangan gelap yang hampir penuh akan asap putih beraroma campuran bunga yang sangat harum.

"Aku rindu tempat ini."

"Sudah jangan banyak berbicara, cepat mulailah."

Yang lebih pendek melangkah menuju sebuah lingkaran hitam di tengah ruangan itu, matanya mulai terpejam.

"Rileks Suho." Intruksi Minho dari kejauhan.

Pernafasan ia atur, lalu menghirup asap itu sedikit demi sedikit. Perlahan tergambar suatu kejadian yang merupakan potongan dari masa depannya.

Tawa bahagia yang terdengar indah menyebabkan bibirnya tertarik keatas. Sejauh ini masih banyak tawa yang menghiasi ilustrasi tersebut, namun kini semuanya berubah menjadi tenang dan kelam.

Di suatu ruangan gelap terdapat 5 orang yang duduk melingkar di dalam lingkaran lilin, tangan mereka saling tertaut. Dan tepat di depan mereka nampak seseorang yang sedang terbaring lemas.

Salah satu dari mereka berlima mulai menggumamkan beberapa kalimat dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

Suho bingung, alisnya berkerut. Minho yang melihatnya hanya diam dan tidak dapat menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi di masa depan sahabat anehnya.

5 orang tersebut nampak sangat antusias dalam membacakan _mantra_ , hingga salah satu dari mereka mulai pingsan disusul oleh yang lain.

Penglihatan Suho menajam, bila diperjelas salah satu dari mereka adalah dirinya, dan satu orang disampingnya yang mulai melemas. Orang itu menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan melas dan akhirnya pingsan.

Tunggu itu adalah...

"YIXING!"

.

Keringat bercucuran didahinya, tubuhnya bergerak tak beraturan, kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"YIXING!"

Tiba-tiba Suho bangun dari tidurnya lalu terduduk dengan nafas yang terengah.

Matanya mengerjap, lalu ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Sudah jam 3? Cepat sekali, tunggu aku ada dimana? Dan Yixing?" Setelah mengucap kata terakhir Suho segera bergegas menyibak selimut dan turun dari kasur itu.

Ia berjalan sembari meraba tembok disekelilingnya, lalu tangannya menekan sebuah saklar lampu yang baru saja ia temukan.

"Rumah siapa ini?." Pintu kamar terbuka, Suho keluar lalu kembali menutup pintu itu perlahan.

Seisi rumah nampak gelap dan rapi sekali, kaki Suho terarah untuk menaiki tangga. Rumah ini benar-benar bersih bahkan pegangan tangganya tidak berdebu sedikitpun.

Sesampainya diatas Suho menemukan sebuah pintu yang seakan-akan menghasutnya untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Akhirnya, pemuda dengan tinggi pas-pas-an ini menuruti suara hatinya.

Langkahnya mendekat pada pintu itu, tangannya mulai memegang knop lalu menekannya dengan pelan. Pada saat pintu itu terbuka, hidungnya disambut oleh wangi lavender dengan sedikit campuran permen kapas?

Entahlah intinya kamar ini sangatlah wangi dan baunya seperti kamar seorang anak tk.

Apa ini adalah kamar anak dari sang pemilik rumah? Untuk memastikan Suho mendekati ranjang yang nampak disana dengan cahaya yang remang-remang.

Sepertinya seseorang sedang tidur pulas dibawah naungan kain hangat yang menangkup tubuhnya. Kaki Suho berjongkok dan kepalanya menengok ke arah wajah orang itu, meskipun cahaya di ruangan tersebut tidak terlalu terang, namun Suho telah dapat melihat seseorang yang nampak sangat cantik ketika matanya terpejam dan ketika nafasnya berhembus dengan teratur.

Tidak ada yang menyuruh Suho untuk menyunggingkan senyumnya, apalagi tangannya yang mulai mengusak pelan surai kecoklatan orang itu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Ia sangat menikmati pemandangan yang membuat suasana hatinya menghangat, bahkan bibirnya sekarang telah berani mengecup kening orang itu dengan waktu yang tidak sebentar.

"Tidur nyenyak Yixingie sayang."

.

Seseorang melangkah keluar dari sebuah kamar mandi.

"Segar~ tapi dingin brrr~" Suho mandi tanpa menggunakan handuk sehingga masih banyak butiran air yang masih menempel ditubuhnya. Namun ia tak peduli dan malah mengenakan pakaiannya semalam, sehingga mengakibatkan pakaian itu basah di beberapa titik.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5 dini hari. Namun, Suho sudah bersih, wangi, tampan, rapi, dan semangat untuk menyambut hari baru. Berbeda lagi dengan Yixing yang masih menjelajahi suatu alam dilain dimensi.

"Apa perlu aku memasak? Sebagai calon suami yang baik, sepertinya boleh juga." Tak lama apron berwarna ungu dan pink itu telah melekat di pinggangnya. Tangan kekar itu terlihat sangat terampil dalam memotong beberapa sayuran segar, ditambah sebuah senyuman ceria yang tak pernah luput dari wajah tampannya.

"Sup daging hangat yang akan menyinari harimu penuh dengan kegembiraan. Baiklah itu adalah menu untuk hari ini." Tanpa permisi ia menyalakan kompor dengan sepanci air diatasnya. Semua bumbu dan kaldu ia masukkan, tak lupa sayuran dan beberapa daging tambahan yang menghiasi sup gembira itu.

Sedangkan dilain tempat...

"Yixing kumohon bangunlah." Sesuatu menggoncang tubuhnya pelan, selimut yang dipakainya perlahan terbuka. Alhasil kulit putih mulusnya diterpa oleh dinginnya hawa pagi.

Tubuh itu tergoncang sekali lagi, matanya perlahan terbuka. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat seorang gadis dengan wajah pucat bermata sembab, bahkan isakan itu masih keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"OMMO! Lihen _-ah_ mengapa kau menangis?" Mata Yixing langsung terbuka lebar, tubuhnya terduduk dengan cepat. Dan tanpa disuruh _roh_ ringkih Lihen telah berada dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Hiks k-kakak-ku men-coba u-untuk hiks bunuh diri semalam." Jelas Lihen dengan manik yang berlinang air mata.

Yixing kaget mendengar penjelasan itu, didekapnya makin erat tubuh Lihen.

"Bersabarlah, hari ini aku akan membantumu. Sudah jangan menangis, kau terlihat sangat jelek Lihenie." Pelukan itu terlepas. Jemari Yixing menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi Lihen sembari tersenyum penuh arti. Senyuman itu perlahan menular pada bibir kering Lihen.

Suara berisik terdengar dari arah dapur. Yixing sempat bingung dan berpikir sejenak, siapa yang tengah membuat keributan pagi-pagi?

"Lihen, siapa yang berada di dapur?" Tanya Yixing dengan air liur yang telah mengering disekitar bibirnya.

"Suho sedang memasak untukmu, kau tahu mama sangat senang melihatnya memasak dengan lincahnya. Kurasa kau juga harus melihatnya, ayo." Lihen bangkit dari kasur Yixing, kali ini perasaannya sudah mulai _sedikit_ membaik sepertinya.

"Suho? Memasak? YAK LIHEN TUNGGU AKU!" Terlalu lama berpikir bukanlah sesuatu yang baik Yixing manis.

Yixing mengikuti jejak Lihen menuju ke dapur. Ia masih berpikir, rajin sekali Suho ini? Batinnya.

Aroma wangi khas makanan lezat menyapa indra penciuman Yixing, matanya memejam menikmati harum masakan pagi ini. Dengan tergesa ia menuruni tangga, sungguh Yixing sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat pange- maksudnya makanannya.

"Selamat pagi tuan rajin." Sapa Yixing penuh ceria.

"Pagi juga unicorn pemalas." Suara kekehan kecil Suho terdengar oleh Yixing, ingin rasanya ia mencincang tubuh Suho lalu mencampurkannya dalam bahan masakan itu. Tapi tidak, Yixing masih mempunyai hati nurani.

Wajahnya mendekat pada panci guna melihat lebih jelas apa yang sedang di masak oleh Suho.

"Wah sup di pagi hari. Kelihatannya enak, oh iya mau kubuatkan kopi? Atau teh?"

"Kopi saja."

Yang satu istri idaman, satunya lagi suami idaman. Apa kalian berpikiran untuk menyatukan mereka menjadi pasangan idaman?

.

Semua makanan dan cemilan yang sebelumnya tersaji di meja makan, kini telah ludes tak bersisa.

"Suho tahukah kau bahwa SUP BUATANMU TADI SANGAT ENAK!" Pekik Yixing senang dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal ke atas.

"Tentu, dan tahukah kau Yixing bahwa KOPI BUATANMU TADI SANGAT HAMBAR! Namun ketika aku meminumnya sembari menatap wajahmu rasanya berubah menjadi sangat manis." Gombalan di pagi hari akan menambah semangat untuk hari ini, menurut Suho.

"Jika kau mulai menggombal lagi, pisau dagingku siap untuk dipakai." Ancam Yixing sok-sok an. Padahal pipinya sedang bersemu saat ini, lihatlah bibirnya juga tersenyum malu.

"Oke santai saja. Ngomong-ngomong Yixing? Apa kau tidak merasa telah melupakan sesuatu?" Suasana di dapur itu kini berubah menjadi serius.

"Tidak sepertinya, AH IYA! Aku belum membasuh wajahku, hehe maaf." Yixing berdiri lalu berjalan menuju wastafel dan mulai membasuh wajah _cantiknya._

"Bukan itu, coba pikirkan lagi."

"Apasih?! Aku tidak suka berpikir! Apa sekarang masih hari sabtu? Ayo sekolah kalau begitu, kita sudah sangat terlambat!"

"Demi apa Yixing hari ini hari Minggu! Berpikirlah lagi."

"Apa Suho apa! Kau membuatku bingung, tunggu apa kita sudah sarapan?"

"Bahkan kita baru saja selesai sarapan Yixing-ah."

"LALU APA SUHO!? AKU SUDAH PUSING!"

" Oke oke yang tenang. Bagaimana nasib motorku saat ini?"

"AH KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI! YA TUHAN KAU TAHU AKU SUDAH MENGORBANKAN BEBERAPA KERJA SYARAF OTAKKU UNTUK BERPIKIR! BIASANYA AKU TI-

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

"Biar aku saja." Pergerakan Yixing yang hendak bangun dari duduknya ditahan oleh Suho.

Pemuda tampan itu membuka pintu rumah sedikit, matanya mengintip keluar. Nampak sesosok makhluk hitam yang lumayan tinggi.

"Ternyata kau, masuklah." Pintu dibuka seluruhnya, makhluk itu pun masuk.

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYA!" Teriak tamu tak diundang itu.

"Pagi Jongin hitaaaam~" Panggilan yang sangat bagus Yixing.

"Ya ya terserah kau saja." Apa yang bisa dilakukan Jongin selain pasrah? Nothing..

Miris...

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Jujur Suho _kurang_ suka akan kehadiran Jongin yang menurutnya mengganggu itu.

"Ah itu, aku ingin mengajak kalian jalan hari ini." Dengan tidak sopan Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja makan yang masih menyisakan beberapa peralatan makan itu.

"TEPAT SEKALI!" Sahut Yixing dan Suho secara bersamaan, _jodoh memang tidak kemana._ Meskipun kalimat yang mereka ucapkan sama, namun maksud yang terkandung didalamnya sangatlah berbeda.

Si pemilik rencana hanya terdiam mencerna apa maksud dari semua tadi, tapi setelahnya ia hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Kalian tunggu disini aku akan mandi." Yixing berdiri, ia berlari dengan terbirit menuju kamar mandi.

Sekarang ada dua manusia - _tidak yakin dengan yang satunya_ \- yang terdiam melihat Yixing berkali-kali tersandung beberapa benda yang tersedia disana.

Suasana berubah menjadi hening dan _little bit_ canggung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu setelah kejadian semalam? Tidak seharusnya kau keluar jam 9 malam, benar bukan." Pencairan suasana diawali oleh saudara Kim Jongin dan smirk mematikan sebagai penghiasnya.

"Biasa saja, memangnya ada apa dengan jam 9?"

Bila diperhatikan lebih lanjut, sebenarnya Suho sedang menelan ludahnya secara kasar sekarang ini.

"Kim Suho, sudahlah kau tak perlu berbohong karena-

Telunjuk Jongin terangkat lalu menunjuk ke arah pelipisnya sendiri.

-aku dapat membaca pikiran dan riwayat hidup semua orang, termasuk kau."

 **Boom!**

Bibir Junmyeon ternganga cukup lebar, ia masih belum bisa mempercayai perkataan pemuda di depannya itu.

"J-jadi kau?" Saat ini lidah Suho benar-benar sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Perlu bukti? Ekhm baiklah. Zhang Yixing, beberapa tahun yang lalu ia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan kecil yang mengakibatkan sebagian besar dari ingatannya melebur begitu saja. Dan semua itu terjadi karena kau Kim Junmyeon, dia terlalu banyak menangis setelah kau meninggalkannya tanpa alasan apapun. Yixing tidak berhenti menangis hingga suatu hari ia sempat mengalami pusing yang akhirnya membuatnya terjatuh lalu kepalanya menghantam pinggiran meja dengan cukup keras. Selesai, apa penjelasanku kurang?" Jelas Jongin panjang lebar, ia berdiri dari meja lalu menyeret kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Yixing untuk mendekat pada Suho dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang duduk di kursi itu.

"B-ba-gaimana b-bisa kau?" Sebuah kenyataan yang tidak masuk akal bagi Suho.

"Apa? Butuh bukti lagi? Kim Junmyeon pada suatu saat dalam hidupnya ia pernah me-

Bibir seksi Jongin harus merasakan betapa kasar dan asinnya telapak tangan seorang Kim Suho.

"Hentikan! Aku percaya." Putus Suho, keadaannya hari ini berubah drastis dan tidak memungkinkan untuk membahas perkara itu.

Bibirnya ia usap kasar guna menghilangkan sisa kuman yang tertinggal dari telapak tangan kotor Suho.

"Sebenarnya Junmyeon aku kemari untuk membantumu menyelesaikan masalah ini." Kata Jongin yang lengannya mulai melingkar pada bahu Suho.

"Jadi Yixing melupakanku karena semua itu?" Tatapan Suho kosong, menerawang kompor yang tepat berada di seberang sana.

Helaan napas panjang tercipta karena sabar adalah panutan Jongin, buktinya selama ini ia selalu sabar hingga hal yang dinanti olehnya sudah nampak didepan mata.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu dan aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan ingatannya."

"Apa itu?"

.

"Jadi dimana rumahmu?" Konsentrasinya terfokus pada bentang aspal hitam dihadapannya, sebelum suatu energi lain sedikit mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Lurus saja, rumahku tepat dipinggir jalan."

Ia menuruti alunan instruksi itu, mobilnya melaju lumayan kencang. Suara dentuman mesin memecah keheningan didalamnya. Pepohonan rimbun nan hijau berjejer rapi dengan angin sejuk yang berhembus terasa menenangkan jiwa, namun tidak bagi salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ya Tuhan! Bukankah kita keluar untuk mengambil motorku, ini tidak masuk akal astaga!"

"Diam Suho!" Bentak Yixing sembari memukul kepala Suho yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya.

Kepalanya terasa sangat ngilu maka ia mengusapnya guna mengurangi rasa sakit itu, mulutnya tertutup rapat. Bila sudah berhadapan dengan Yixing, ia akan mengalah sepenuhnya, ayolah Suho tidak tega.

"Rumah biru dengan pagar abu-abu didepan." Jarinya menunjuk ke suatu bangunan lumayan besar yang mulai nampak dari kaca mobil, Jongin selaku supir segera menginjak pedal gas setelah memastikan jalanan sudah benar-benar sepi.

Setir itu memutar kearah kanan memasuki sebuah halaman luas yang terlihat bersih dan enak untuk dipandang.

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya Jongin memastikan sebelum ia menghentikan mobinya disana, seluruh tenaga Lihen memudar _roh_ itu melemas dan hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil dari kepalanya.

"Sudah Jongin? Kita bisa turun sekarang kan? Ayo cepat."

"Turunlah terlebih dahulu, aku akan memarkir kan mobil ini."

Pintu mobil belakang terbuka dengan kasar, Yixing keluar dari sana sembari membenarkan lipatan bajunya yang sempat tertekuk dalam perjalanan tadi.

"Baiklah, ayo Lihen _-ah_. Suho kau ikut turun atau tidak?" Tanyanya pada Suho melewati kaca pintu mobil yang baru ia tutup beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Duluan saja." Mungkin perasaan Suho masih kesal, karena ya Jongin lebih memilih menuruti Yixing untuk membantu teman roh nya daripada mengantar Suho ke taman untuk mengambil motornya yang tertinggal.

Tidak terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka dari depan, Lihen tidak perlu repot membuka pintu untuk keluar dari sana.

"Lihen-ah kuatkan dirimu, mari kita selesaikan masalah ini bersama." Sedari tadi Yixing tau bahwa Lihen tengah sedih dan tidak berani untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya. Tangan Yixing meraih jemari pucat Lihen untuk digenggamnya dengan erat, menyalurkan kekuatan dari dalam dirinya.

Ia menetralkan nafasnya, lalu pintu coklat besar itu terketuk perlahan. Derap langkah kaki terdengar membuat jantung Lihen berdetak semakin cepat.

Pintu itu mulai terbuka, suara deritan kayu dengan lantai terdengar mengusik telinga.

"Maaf ada perlu apa kemari?" Air mata Lihen keluar tanpa sengaja setelah melihat wajah yang selama ini ia rindukan. Wanita paruh baya dengan wajah rupawan yang memiliki suara tidak kalah halus darinya.

Lihen merindukan ibunya.

"Selamat pagi nyonya. Apa benar ini adalah kediaman Lihen?" Sapa Yixing dengan sopan.

Raut wajah wanita itu berubah seketika, wajah itu menyiratkan kesedihan akan sesuatu.

"Iya, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tukasnya pelan dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Boleh saya masuk? Saya ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal pada anda, semua ini menyangkut tentang Lihen." Yixing dapat merasakan bahwa genggaman tangan Lihen mengerat, ia sedikit menengokkan kepalanya. Nampak Lihen yang sedang menangis sembari menatap sedih pada ibunya.

"L-li-hen? Mari silahkan masuk." Wanita itu meneteskan air mata, namun segera ia usap dengan kasar dan mempersilahkan Yixing untuk masuk kedalam.

Interior rumah itu terlihat apik dengan sentuhan modern di setiap sudutnya.

"Duduklah, mau kubuatkan minum apa?"

Sebuah sofa putih tulang panjang itu menjadi alas Yixing untuk duduk, dengan Lihen yang juga mendudukkan dirinya di sofa itu.

"Tidak perlu nyonya, saya kemari hanya untuk membahas sekaligus menyelesaikan masalah Lihen dan kakaknya." Tolak Yixing cepat, ia sudah tidak tahan melihat kesedihan yang terpancar diwajah cantik Lihen.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang anak-anakku? Apa kau temannya?" Ibu Lihen tidak pernah melihat Yixing sebelumnya, wajar kalau ia sedikit meragukan kehadiran pemuda itu.

"Oh bukan, sebenarnya saya adalah seorang indigo yang kebetulan bertemu dengan Lihen, mungkin terdengar mustahil. Namun, memang itulah yang terjadi. Tadi pagi Lihen bercerita bahwa semalam kakaknya sempat mencoba untuk bunuh diri, apakah benar?"

Perkataan Yixing menggugah kepercayaan di hati ibu Lihen.

"Ya benar sekali, beberapa minggu setelah kepergian Lihen ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas meninggalnya Lihen, ia jadi lebih sering mengurung diri dikamarnya. Dan semalam ia mencoba untuk memutus urat nadinya dengan pecahan cermin yang sengaja dipecah olehnya."

Tangisan pilu Lihen semakin menjadi. Keberadaan energi lain yang menguar dari Lihen mengakibatkan bulu kuduk Yixing meremang dengan sendirinya.

"Boleh ku tahu siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Xi Luhan. Dan kurasa kau juga harus mengetahui fakta bahwa sebenarnya Luhan dan Lihen adalah saudara kembar."

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

Hello it's me~

Maaf kalo update nya lama soalnya lagi ngurusin buat lebaran.

Gimana puasa kalian? Semoga dilancarkan. Aamiin~

Kurang dikit lagi, yang semangat ya.

Penjelasan tentang Suho ada di next chapter.

Stay tune -3-


	6. Chapter 6

**My Love Is Endless**

Cast : SuLay, ChanBaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan, Xiuchen, Taoris, etc.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, little bit fluffy, fantasy, horror and humor (maybe)

 **SuLay/Junxing**

 **YAOI/BL/BXB**

 **by**

 **KimDy1001**

 ** _don't plagiat!_**

 ** _Happy Reading~_**

 **«CHAPTER 6»**

_

 _My love for you is a journey_

 _Starting at forever_

 _and_

 _Ending at never_

_

"Permisi namaku Yixing, dan aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal denganmu."

Tiada sahutan yang berarti dari dalam sana. Semua masih terasa hening dan sunyi, hanya suara detik jam yang kini menghiasi keheningan di rumah megah itu.

Yixing mengatur napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kumohon buka pintunya, semua ini demi Lihen." Yixing berharap kata-kata yang telah ia ucapkan dapat mengugah diri seseorang yang mengurung diri sejak semalam di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Kesunyian disana semakin memperjelas suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Knop pintu tergerak dari dalam, lalu pintu putih itu terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Hati kecil Yixing berbisik membuatnya tiba-tiba memeluk seseorang yang merupakan kembaran Lihen itu.

"K-kau me-nyebutkan hiks n-nama adikku hiks DIMANA DIA! T-tolong kembalikan hiks adikku! AKU TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA HIKS SEMUA INI KARENA AKU." Seluruh kehidupannya terasa hancur saat ini, kebahagiaan sejatinya telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Luhanie, tenangkan dirimu. Lihen pasti tidak suka melihatmu yang seperti ini. Tenanglah, mari kita bicarakan baik-baik." Bisik Yixing tepat di sebelah telinga Luhan.

Pelukan mereka mengerat seiring bertambah harunya tangisan Luhan. Punggung sempit Luhan mendapat usapan lembut dari kedua lengan Yixing.

Setelah memastikan bahwa tangisan Luhan mulai mereda, Yixing mengendurkan pelukan hangat itu. Ia menuntun tubuh kurus Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tatanan kamar itu nampak sangat berantakan, banyak benda-benda yang terletak tidak pada tempatnya. Jika diperhatikan ada 2 kasur di dalam, Yixing segera memutuskan bahwa salah satu kasur tersebut dulunya adalah milik Lihen.

Ada dua kursi dengan bentuk dan warna yang sama disana. Tanpa disuruh Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di kursi berwarna abu-abu itu, disusul oleh Luhan yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ehm, apa kita bisa langsung masuk ke inti?" Ucap Yixing ambigu.

"Sebenarnya aku belum sepenuhnya mempercayai dirimu, namun entahlah seperti ada yang mendorongku untuk melakukan semua ini. Dan aku bingung mau dimulai darimana, kau duluan saja."

Ternyata Luhan ini masih terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan mata merah dan sembabnya, nyatanya hingga saat ini pandangannya masih saja menatap pada lantai.

"Kuharap kau percaya padaku, maaf karena harus mengatakan semua ini tapi sebenarnya saat ini adikmu sedang berada bersama kita." Ungkap Yixing.

Kepala Luhan langsung terdongak, bola matanya bergulir kesana kemari.

"Lihen _-ah_ kau dimana? Maafkan gege, semua ini salah gege. Maaf gege tidak bisa melindungimu dengan baik." Mau tidak mau air mata Luhan turun kembali melewati pipi putih nan mulusnya.

"Tidak Lu _-ge_ semua ini hiks bukan salahmu." Kali ini Yixing sangat mengutuk indra pendengarannya, mengapa hanya dia yang bisa mendengar melodi sedih dan lirih Lihen.

Air mata Yixing ikut jatuh bersamaan dengan tangannya yang meremas pegangan kursi itu.

"Kata Lihen, semua ini bukanlah kesalahanmu. Cukup berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Luhan."

"Kau tidak tahu, akulah penyebab kematian Lihen. Aku melarang Lihen untuk mengenalkan dirinya sebagai adik kembarku. Aku takut bahwa kepopuleranku akan mengganggu kehidupannya, aku hanya tidak ingin hidupnya terusik. Namun ternyata aku salah, kekasihku mengira Lihen adalah pasangan gelapku dan akhirnya ia membunuh Lihen untuk melampiaskan segala kekesalannya. SUDAH TERBUKTI KAN SEMUA INI SALAHKU! ARGH DASAR OH SEHUN SIALAN!"

Yixing sangat terkejut akan cerita yang Luhan utarakan karena selama ini setiap Yixing bertanya pada Lihen, _roh_ itu selalu saja menolak untuk bercerita.

"Oh Sehun itu kekasihmu? Dia membunuh adikmu karena alasan cemburu? Untuk apa dia cemburu? Bukankah kau dengan Lihen itu sama-sama perempuan?" Tanya Yixing memastikan.

"AKU LELAKI!" Bentak Luhan penuh amarah.

Bukannya terkejut Yixing kini hanya melongo, menunjukkan image _innocence_ nya.

"Oh maaf kukira kau perempuan tomboy tadi, jadi kalian kembar berbeda kelamin." Kata Yixing yang masih memasang wajah polosnya.

"Terserah kau lah. YANG KUBUTUHKAN KINI HANYA ADIKKU, KUMOHON KEMBALIKAN DIA!" Raungan Luhan terdengar hingga keluar rumah, Yixing dibuat semakin bingung dan panik.

Jongin dan Suho yang sedang menyusun rencana dibuat kaget akan raungan kencang itu, sesegera mungkin mereka berlari guna melihat apa yang telah terjadi di dalam.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya dan bisakah kau merelakan kepergian Lihen? Agar dia bisa tenang? Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan pada adikmu itu?"

Ketegaran Lihen mulai menipis, dan kini terlintas sebuah ide yang mungkin dapat mentuntaskan masalah ini.

"TIDAK MAU! BUNUH SAJA AKU. BIARKAN AKU MENYUSUL ADIKKU!"

Rambut hitam kelam itu ditariknya dengan cukup keras, hingga beberapa diantaranya rontok. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa kehilangan yang memenuhi seluruh sukmanya.

"Tidak! Jangan Luhan, sudah jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri."

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yixing mencoba untuk menjauhkan jemari Luhan.

"Yixingie, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Bisikan lirih Lihen terdengar.

"Tentu, apa itu Lihen _-ah_?" Jawab Yixing dengan nada yang sama.

"Boleh aku masuk kedalam ragamu? Kumohon, ijinkan aku memeluk kakakku untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Lihen terlihat sedang berlutut di depan kaki Yixing sekarang.

Otak Yixing berpikir keras untuk yang satu ini. Ia tidak pernah meminjamkan raganya pada _roh_ atau apapun itu. Namun, saat ini rasanya ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Lihen.

"Masuklah." Putus Yixing dengan mata yang terpejam.

Hening, Yixing mencoba menggumamkan beberapa doa di dalam hatinya.

Hingga tubuhnya tersentak, napasnya tak beraturan, dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Yixing menangis, namun kini suaranya terdengar sangat berbeda.

"Lu _-ge_." Panggil Lihen yang kini tengah berada dalam raga Yixing.

"Lihen?!" Keraguan Luhan akan Yixing berakhir ketika telinganya mendengar panggilan lembut dari adik kesayangannya.

"Lu-ge aku sangat merindukanmu." Yixing segera memeluk tubuh Luhan.

Jongin dan Suho yang baru saja tiba terkejut dengan suara perempuan yang keluar dari bibir Yixing.

"Aku juga Lihen sayang, aku juga sangat sangat sangat merindukan adik manisku ini." Walau masih sedikit ragu, saat ini Luhan mengelus rambut Yixing dan menyisirnya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku hiks, aku terlalu jahat padamu. Aku hiks aku telah membunuhmu sayang. Maafkan aku." Sambung Luhan. Tubuh mereka melekat semakin erat. Seakan air mata yang bercucuran itu menjadi lem perekat di antara keduanya.

"Sudahlah ge, semuanya sudah berlalu. Sekarang yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah memaafkan Sehun oppa dan merelakan kepergianku." Dari luar Lihen terlihat sangatlah tegar. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, sebenarnya ia juga sangat belum rela.

"APA KAU GILA?! MEMAAFKAN OH SEHUN? BAJINGAN BERWAJAH TRIPLEK ITU! HAH JANGAN HARAP!" Pelukan itu terlepas secara tiba-tiba, amarah Luhan meningkat. Ia berdiri, berkata dengan nada yang tidak kecil lebih tepatnya ia tengah membentak Lihen.

"Lu-ge hiks kumohon hentikan hiks, ayo akhiri semuanya disini hari ini juga hiks." Lihen menyusul kakaknya untuk berdiri, memeluk Luhan lagi dan menenangkannya.

"T-tapi-

"Apa kau menyayangiku?"

Sayang sekali, pelukan hangat itu harus terlepas. Luhan hancur, ia terduduk, air matanya semakin deras, jiwanya terpuruk. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi.

"Jika kau menyayangiku, maka kumohon relakan aku Lu-ge."

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Sehun oppa, jangan paksakan dirimu." Lanjut Lihen sembari menyeka air matanya dengan kasar, kali ini ia ingin terlihat kuat walau hanya covernya saja.

"Mengapa kau sangat baik hah? Aku kesal padamu! Tapi aku sangat sangat menyayangi adik kecil manisku ini hiks."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik." Tukas Lihen dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Haruskah? Sekarang?" Luhan yang mengerti arah pembicaraan segera menyahutnya.

"Jika semua itu dapat membuatmu bahagia maka, baiklah." Ucap Luhan setelahnya.

"Terimakasih ge, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jaga ibu dan ayah, perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Sehun oppa. Aku sangat menyayangimu." Seulas senyuman itu menggambarkan sebuah ketidakrelaan akan sesuatu.

"Aku juga, boleh aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?" Pinta Luhan sebelum roh adiknya keluar meninggalkan raga Yixing.

Keduanya kembali berpelukan, kali ini pelukan itu terasa lebih erat. Kapan lagi mereka bisa saling memeluk seperti ini? Mustahil kelihatannya. Setelah mengucap beberapa kata penuh kasih sayang, Lihen akhirnya keluar dari tubuh Yixing.

"Bro apa kau punya tisu?" Tangan itu mengadah di hadapan Suho.

"Sapu tangan." Jawabnya singkat sambil menyerahkan sapu tangan pada Jongin.

 ** _Sroot!!!_**

"Ya! Itu sapu tangan berlapis emas dan berlian pemberian mendiam ayahku! Yash! Kau menjijikkan."

Siapa yang tidak marah jika barang yang selama ini kau jaga, malah dikotori orang lain dengan mudahnya? Suho contohnya dan kepala Jongin sebagai akibatnya.

Pukulan keras dari Suho secara reflek menghantam kepala belakang Jongin.

Yixing yang masih mengumpulkan tenaga, sekarang sudah dapat tersenyum setelah melihat dua teman idiotnya.

.

Tiga pasang kaki berjalan melewati ubin coklat muda yang berkilauan tertimpa sinar mentari yang menyeruak masuk melewati sebentang kaca besar bertuliskan 'Boo-yea ice cream'.

"Apa aku pernah kemari sebelumnya?" Tanya seseorang yang berjalan paling belakang.

"Sepertinya sudah."

"YA KAU PERNAH KEMARI!"

Dua orang di depannya sontak menoleh dan menjawab secara bersamaan.

"Gak usah ngegas monyet!" Tamparan ringan penuh tenaga menyapa hamparan mulus pipi sang pembuat onar.

"Akh! Yixing _-ah_ tamparanmu bergetar sampai ke hatiku." Apa tamparan itu terlalu keras hingga mengakibatkan otaknya rontok?

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti, moment saling tatap pun terjadi.

"Sorry aku gak kenal." Rasa malu yang berlebihan menohok segenap hati Yixing.

Membuat pemuda manis itu berjalan dengan cepat guna menghindari tatapan aneh dari beberapa pasang mata disana.

 ** _Plakk!_**

"Apa tamparanku juga bergetar sampai ke hatimu?"

Entah nasib apa yang menimpa pemuda pendek ini, lihatlah kini pipi kirinya memerah. Bukan karena malu atau blushing tapi karena tamparan keras yang berasal dari tangan kekar Jongin.

Tempat duduk tepat di tengah kedai itu menjadi tempat singgah yang mereka pilih. Nampak seorang pelayan tengah berjalan mendekati mereka dengan senampan ice cream.

Tak lama minuman padat itu telah tersaji di meja bunda di hadapan mereka.

"Selamat menikmati." Ucap pelayan itu dengan sopan.

Mata itu tergerak, memberi isyarat akan dimulainya suatu rencana.

"Yixing?"

"Ya?"

Ponsel hitam bermerk milik Suho yang ditaruhnya di atas meja bergeser, mengarah pada Yixing yang kebetulan berada di hadapannya

"Aiyo mereka lucu sekali!" Kedua jari lentiknya mengezoom suatu foto yang tertera di layar, dua anak laki-laki yang satu membawa boneka lumayan besar dan lucu.

Tunggu...

"Hei celananya melorot."

Kepala Suho terasa sangat pening sekarang, tangannya terangkat untuk memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Bukan itu, apa kau merasa aneh dengan foto ini?" Ujar Suho penuh harap.

Tatapan Yixing memicing lebih tajam, perlahan ia sadar. Bukankah itu adalah cocornie? Iya itu adalah bonekanya yang dengan berat hati telah ia sumbangkan pada panti asuhan. Dan sepertinya wajah kedua anak itu juga tidak asing, tapi Yixing lupa. Ia mencoba berpikir lebih keras lagi dan lagi dengan mata terpejam karena kepalanya sudah mulai berputar sekarang.

Sabar kini sudah tidak berarti lagi bagi Suho, nampaknya Jongin juga sudah lumayan jera dengan masalah ini.

"Sstt heh bodoh jangan diam saja!" Bisik Jongin sembari melototkan kedua matanya.

"Yixing! Tatap mataku!"

Cukup! Suho sudah sangat merindukan Yixing kecilnya.

Mendengar perintah itu, Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya terbuka sedikit lalu menatap manik kelam milik Suho.

"Aku Kim Junmyeon! Seorang lelaki kecil yang telah terpesona akan hadirnya dirimu, lelaki kecil yang mengira bahwa ia telah berjumpa dengan seorang bidadari di kedai es krim ini. Namun ternyata dia bukanlah bidadari, dia adalah kau Zhang Yixing, kau bukan bidadari tapi kau berada jauh di atas bidadari. Kaulah malaikatku! Kumohon ingatlah aku." Ucapnya dengan mantap.

Suho berharap dengan ini Yixing sudah dapat mengingat masa lalunya, walau hanya sedikit.

"Kim Junmyeon siapa?"

Harapan Suho musnah seketika. Bahkan saat ini Yixing masih terlihat bingung akan deretan kalimat yang diucapkannya.

Sang pemilik rencana hanya diam, Jongin berpikir mengapa Suho hanya mengucap kalimat itu? Dan sepertinya ia harus membantu pemuda pendek kelewat pintarnya itu.

"Kim Junmyeon yang kau kira ia telah meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan beruntun pada 1 Oktober beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya ia tidak jadi meninggal-

"Cukup! Biar aku yang melanjutkannya."

"Seharusnya saat ini aku sudah tidak menghembuskan nafas di bumi lagi. Namun, ibuku telah mengubah segalanya. Saat ibu tahu bahwa aku dan ayah tengah dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan itu, ia segera datang dan mendapat berita tidak mengenakkan." Cerita Suho terjeda, ia menghela napas panjang guna menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ayahku meninggal dan aku koma. Jongin, dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, aku merasa bahwa rencana ini tidaklah berhasil."

"Dia saja masih belum mengingatmu, kenapa kau malah menceritakan alasan yang itu!" Protes Jongin dengan nada yang tidak tenang.

"Maaf aku terbawa erosi." Balasnya enteng.

"Kali ini bukan typo tapi emang congornya dia yang keseleo."

Terima kasih sudah membantu Jongin.

"Jadi Yixing apa kau sudah mengingat seseorang yang bernama Kim Junmyeon? Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi." Sungguh Jongin sudah sangat kesal dengan Suho.

Semuanya diam, es krim yang seharusnya sudah berada dalam perut kini harus terbengkalai dan menjadi hidangan lalat yang busung lapar.

"Ah! Kau ingat ayunan kuning di halaman depan rumahku? Kita sering bermain bersama disana!" Celetuk Suho bersamaan dengan suara gebrakan meja yang nyaring.

"Kepalaku pusing! Kumohon, diamlah sebentar." Yixing serba tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Jongin dan Suho, sekarang yang ia rasakan hanyalah denyut kencang menyakitkan yang menyerang kepalanya.

Helaan napas lagi-lagi terdengar, namun bukan Suho yang menciptakannya. Tapi Jongin yang benar-benar tidak sabar, sampai instingnya bergemuruh ingin memukul kepala Yixing dengan kursi yang sedang ia duduki. Matanya bergilir menatap Yixing sembari mengetuk meja dengan telunjuknya.

"BERHENTI! SUDAH JANGAN DIPIKIRKAN!" Tiada angin tiada hujan bahkan jodoh juga tak kunjung datang, tiba-tiba Jongin berteriak.

"YIXING HIDUNGMU!" Disusul dengan suara Suho yang menggelegar.

Darah menetes dari kedua lubang hidung Yixing, dengan cekatan Suho segera menghampirinya. Rupanya kesadaran Yixing juga sudah mulai melemah, alhasil Suho segera menggendongnya lalu berlari ke arah mobil hitam Jongin.

Apa yang dilakukan Jongin? Tentu ia berlari mengikuti dua orang itu dengan perasaan kalut karena harus meninggalkan semangkuk es krim yang sedari tadi belum sempat ia sentuh sedikitpun. Seperti layaknya supir, Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Yixing.

"Jongin kita tidak punya banyak waktu, berhubung taman kota dekat dari sini tolong ambilkan motorku. Ini kuncinya, kau bisa membaca pikiran kan tentu kau juga tau yang mana motornya. Aku pinjam mobilmu, bye."

Dengan seenak jidat mulusnya, Suho memerintah Jongin sedemikian rupa. Dan tanpa perasaan ia meninggalkan pemuda putih tua itu di depan kedai seorang diri.

Mobil hitam itu melaju dengan cepat membelah lalu lintas disana.

Tidak ada pilihan lagi, Jongin akhirnya berjalan hingga ke taman untuk mengambil motor _asdfghjkl_ milik Suho.

Sesampainya di taman Jongin berhenti, ia diam sejenak. Sekarang ia sedang berpikir mana motor sialan itu. Baiklah, motor abu-abu dekat lampu taman sebelah kiri air mancur.

Jongin segera menuju ke tempat itu.

Menaiki motor biadab itu.

Mengenakan helm shaun the sheep hitam.

Menyalakan mesinnya.

Dan mulai berkendara.

Tapi, tunggu mengapa boncengannya terasa berat? Jongin segera menghentikan motor itu kepinggir jalan untuk menghindari kecelakaan. Kepalanya menengok kebelakang dan-

"YAK SIAPA KAU?!"

.

Terdengar suara decitan ranjang yang menggema. Nampak seseorang sedang terbaring lemas diatasnya, ditambah satu orang lagi yang tengah merapikan tepian bantal yang kusut.

 ** _Sreek!_**

Lengan kemeja abu-abu itu dirobek dengan paksa oleh sang pemilik. Suho mempergunakannya untuk membersihkan sisa bercak darah di sekitar hidung dan pipi Yixing.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun kali ini, istirahatlah."

Mata Yixing tak sepenuhnya terpejam, ia masih sadar hanya energinya saja yang melemah. Bahkan jantungnya masih menunjukkan getaran hebat ketika Suho membelai pipinya dengan lembut.

Senyuman itu, menyadarkan Yixing akan sesuatu. Senyuman indah bak malaikat menyapa netranya.

Kepala Yixing semakin pening memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi, dengan berat hati matanya terkatup rapat menghalangi betapa menawannya senyum itu.

"Selamat istirahat Yixingie." Ucap Suho singkat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tempat Yixing tertidur.

Sayup-sayup terdengar seseorang sedang berbicara di dalam rumah itu.

Langkahnya dipercepat, menuruni tangga lalu menuju ke sumber suara. Dahinya berkerut menyaksikan tontonan tidak masuk akal tepat didepannya.

"Pstt Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya pelan, Suho tidak ingin Yixing terganggu. Padahalkan jaraknya cukup jauh, tapi tak apalah suka suka Suho saja.

"Menceritakan kejadian tadi pada ibu Yixing, kenapa?" Jawab Jongin sambil meneguk segelas air dengan tergesa.

"Ayolah hitam jangan bercanda, ibunya sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil." Kekehan kecil Suho terdengar sangat meremehkan apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan.

"Uhuk! Heh pendek! Kau saja yang tidak bisa melihatnya." Air yang berada dalam mulutnya sedikit menyembur keluar bersamaan dengan sumpah serapahnya.

"Hm benarkah? Oke, maka buktikan!"

Dengan amarah yang lumayan berkobar Jongin menghampiri Suho yang sedang berpose dengan angkuhnya.

"Tutup matamu." Perintah Jongin disertai kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang kini menekan dahi Suho tepat di tengahnya. Suho hanya diam dan menuruti perintah pertama Jongin.

"Atur pernapasanmu."

"Hmm."

"Jangan berbicara!"

"Iya iya santai saja!"

"Kau berbicara cebol!"

Setelah keadaan mereka membaik, bibir Jongin mulai tergerak dengan random. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, penyaluran energi itu selesai.

"Sudah? Apa sekarang aku bisa membuka mataku?"

"Hm." Jawab Jongin singkat ditambah wajah kusut datarnya.

Suho terkekeh lagi, matanya langsung terbuka dan mengerjap.

"Hei bung, kau sensi seka-

Napas Suho tercekat, mulutnya terngaga lebar namun sulit rasanya untuk mengucap sepatah kata.

"WHAT?!"

.

 ** _TBC_**

.

Annyeong yuuhuuuu~

Maaf banget ini apdetnya lama, banyak tugas T-T

Padahal lagi liburan harusnya free, kenapa malah numpuk nih tugas /curhat

Suho udah dijelasin tuh wehehe, cuman belum lengkap aja

Dah segitu aja, see ya in next chap~

Sarangek-3-


	7. Chapter 7

**My Love Is Endless**

Cast : SuLay, ChanBaek, Kaisoo, Hunhan, Xiuchen, Taoris, etc.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, little bit fluffy, fantasy, horror and humor (maybe)

 **SuLay/Junxing**

 **YAOI/BL/BXB**

 **by**

 **KimDy1001**

 _ **don't plagiat!**_

 _ **Happy Reading~**_

 **«CHAPTER 7»**

_

 _If I had to choose_

 _between loving you and breathin_

 _I would use my last breath to tell you_

 _that I love you_

_

 _"Hoi ayo main ke rumahku!" Teriakan itu sempat menyita perhatian beberapa orang disana._

 _"Iya tunggu sebentar~~"_

 _Anak kecil berwajah lugu dengan senyuman girang yang rupawan berlari kecil menuju gerbang sekolah, dimana tepat di sana terdapat sang pelaku dengan teriakan melengking tadi. Langkahnya terhenti, anak itu terdiam sejenak sembari mengatur napasnya yang memburu._

 _"Dimana ibumu?" Tanya yang lebih mungil._

 _"Ibuku? Kemarin ibuku bilang jika ia memiliki suatu pekerjaan di luar kota. Nah makanya aku ingin kau menemaniku di rumah." Matanya mengamati bocah mungil yang tengah terengah itu, dari atas hingga ke bawah. Menyenangkan menurutnya._

 _"O Begitukah? Jadi kita ke rumahmu naik apa?"_

 _"Jalan kaki! Kata ibuku jalan kaki membuat kita sehat, seperti popeye!" Kedua lengan mungilnya terangkat dan membentuk pose layaknya seorang binaragawan kecil._

 _"Ayo kalau begitu!"_

 _Perjalanan mereka tidak lepas dari lontaran canda tawa yang menguar. Bahkan jarak yang kini mereka tempuh pun tak terasa sama sekali, tapi sekarang semuanya diam. Sepertinya sudah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan._

 _"Jun~ aku capek huwe~"_

 _"Loh Yiyi kok nangis? Dulu kalo aku capek pasti digendong sama appa, sekarang ayo kugendong."_

 _Yang lebih tinggi terlihat melepas tasnya lalu berjongkok di depan lelaki mungil yang sedang menangis karena kelelahan._

" _Ayo naik, diem-diem bae!"_

 _Seketika tangisan itu terhenti, berubah menjadi sebuah cengiran konyol menggemaskan khas anak kecil._

 _Meskipun senggukan itu masih terdengar, tubuhnya kini mulai mendekat lalu menaiki punggung tersebut._

 _"Let's go~~!"_

 _"Yey~ Jun kamu kayak munyuk ahaha."_

 _Lompatan girang itu terhenti._

 _"Jadi kamu juga munyuk, kan kamu istriku~!"_

 _"Semoga anak kita bukan munyuk ya~"_

 _"Anak kita bukan munyuk kok, tapi lutung."_

 _"Anak kita unicorn yeay~!"_

 _"Orang tuanya munyuk, anaknya unicorn? Bisakah?"_

 _"Jun anak kita itu corncornie~"_

 _"Wah, hai anakku. Hari ini ayo bergembira bersama appa dan eomma ne~~"_

 _"Ne~"_

.

Lantai kayu itu bergema, bergetar sesuai hentakan mantap yang menimpanya.

"Tidak tidak, aku pasti hanya berhayal. Ya Junmyeon atur nafasmu." Nafasnya yang masih tersengal perlahan mulai mereda. Dan pada saat itu juga ia sadar, ada suara lain terdengar dari arah belakang. Tangisan lembut yang menegakkan hampir seluruh bulu kuduk Junmyeon. Ia hendak saja berlari keluar sebelum terselip sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

Kepalanya menengok pada sumber suara dan ternyata..

"Yixing!?? Kenapa kau menangis?" Junmyeon dengan cekatan segera menghampiri Yixing yang masih mengeluarkan isakan ringan.

Mata sayu berlinang kristal bening itu perlahan terbuka, menatap kosong kearah sang pangeran yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"S-suho, a-aku ta-kut. Aku bermimpi aneh." Jawabnya dengan suara yang lemah dan terbata.

"Ssttt, tenanglah ada aku disini. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, karena aku akan selalu melindungimu dimanapun dan kapanpun." Suho memeluk tubuhnya, dan mengusap kepalanya ringan. Membawa suasana tenang nan hangat di hati Yixing.

Mata Suho memejam, guna menikmati suhu hangat yang menyalur dari tubuh Yixing. Situasi di kamar itu menjadi sangat tenang sekarang. Hingga..

"Hoi mengapa kau lari pendek?" Suara bariton menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Ditemani sat- ah tepatnya dua roh di sampingnya. Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba Suho membuka mata, diikuti oleh Yixing yang kini menatap mereka dengan raut _confuse_ nya.

Suho menatap Jongin dan dua hal aneh yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

Ketakutannya mendesak, kini kedua mata Suho kembali terpejam, dengan tubuh yang perlahan mundur, menatap tembok di belakangnya, lalu memeluk tembok dingin itu dengan sayang.

"Ya Jongin-ah. Makhluk apa yang kau bawa kemari, kumohon jauhkan mereka dari pandanganku." Ujar Suho melas dengan kedua tangan yang mengusap tembok dengan begitu sensual.

Yixing dibuat semakin bingung dengan topik yang dibahas oleh kedua teman absurd nya. Ditambah lagi seorang roh pemuda berwajah kotak disebelah ibunya.

"Tunggu Suho? Kau bisa melihat mereka?? Kau melihat ibuku? Dan pemuda adudu disampingnya?" Ucap Yixing dengan sekali tarikan napas.

Rentetan pertanyaan Yixing hanya terjawab oleh sebuah anggukan mantap dari Suho yang masih meraba tembok polos itu.

Yixing dibuat sangat kebingungan, matanya memandang Suho, lalu Jongin, ibunya, dan pria asing disana.

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Yixing masih dengan beribu kebingungan di benaknya.

"Hei elien yang datang tuk takluki bumi, demi koko yang dicari-cari. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Sebagai pengalih pembicaraan, sekaligus untuk membunuh rasa penasaran dalam hati Jongin menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

Sontak sepasang mata tajam bergulir menatapnya. Jongin hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri, ketika _roh_ itu melayang mendekatinya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap _roh_ itu dengan nada yang cukup menggetarkan jantung.

"Baiklah tuan- tunggu aku harus memanggilmu siapa? Tuan kotak?" Cerocos Suho yang kini sudah mulai meninggalkan tembok mulus bekas belaiannya.

"Jangan panggil aku kotak, namaku Jongdae. Kim Jongdae!" Tegas Jongdae mantap, meskipun Suho yang telah mengatakannya namun tetap Jongin yang jadi korban notasi maut Jongdae.

Suasana berubah semakin sunyi dan mengerikan.

"Bantu aku. Secepatnya."

.

"Aku sangat menyesal telah menurutimu hitam." Raut kusut penuh amarah tercetak jelas diwajah _angelic_ Suho.

"Yak kau yang meminta bodoh!" Apa si hitam manis ini sedang dalam masa libur? Seharian ini sepertinya ia sangat sensi sekali. Suho yang dibuat semakin kesal sungguh sangat ingin menjambak rambut kelam itu dengan kuat lalu mencolok kedua hidungnya menggunakan sumpit ramyun yang sedang berada disela jarinya lalu- oke terlalu anarkis.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Yakin ingin membantu si kotak itu?" Sungguh pikiran Suho sangat buntu saat ini.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu." Tiba-tiba saja ada makhluk yang menembus tembok, lalu bergabung bersama dengan dua sejoli black and white itu di dapur.

Mata Jongin terpejam, ia berdiri dengan cekatan.

"Kau ajak Yixing, aku siapkan mobilnya. Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk dilewatkan, ayo cepat." Sembur Jongin tegas. Setelah Suho berlalu, nampak Jongin dan Jongdae bertatapan lalu mengangguk bersama.

Perjalanan yang lumayan jauh rela mereka tempuh saat ini. Dengan Suho yang sedang mendekap tubuh Yixing erat.

"Tunggu! Berhenti disini." Mobil berhenti mendadak setelah mendapat instruksi dari roh kotak itu.

"11! Arah jarum jam, sekarang!"

 _ **Ciiitttt...**_

 **BRAKK!**

Bibirnya melengkung indah membentuk seringaian mematikan yang sungguh mengerikan.

"JONGIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!" Teriakan melengking Suho terdengar menggelegar di dalam mobil, diikuti dengan ekspresi kaget luar biasanya yang nampak jelas. Begitu pula dengan Yixing, wajahnya nampak pucat pasi dengan mata yang melotot lebar.

"Cepat kalian turun, dan bawa mayat itu di bagasi. Mumpung jalanan masih sepi."

Deretan kata Jongdae mendorong Jongin, dan Suho untuk turun, mengapa Yixing tidak ikut? Ya karena dia sudah tidak bisa berkutik dengan rautnya yang masih syok berat itu. Berbeda lagi dengan Jongdae yang melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan senyum kepuasan.

"YAK JONGIN APA ITU!!" Lagi-lagi pria pendek berdompet non-tipis ini berteriak dengan kencang.

"Diam bodoh, kau bisa memancing perhatian. Memang ini sudah bagian dari rencana kita. _Roh_ yang baru saja keluar dari raga itu adalah istri Jongdae." Jelas Jongin santai sambil menggotong mayat itu sendiri eh tunggu ia melakukannya dengan Suho - _namun si pendek ini hanya menyentuh ujung jarinya saja-._

"Istri Jongdae? Maksutmu?" Tanya Suho yang masih dilanda kebingungan.

"Halah kau akan mengetahuinya nanti." Jawab Jongin ringan.

Iya ringan, seringan ucapanmu dulu ketika kau memutuskanku tepat setelah seminggu kita jadian.

 _"Heleh author bucen!" -Jongen_

 _Bodo njir_- next.._

Mayat itu kini telah tertata rapi dibagasi mobil Jongin, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup pintu bagasi tersebut.

"Ayo masuk!" Intruksi Jongin dengan riang gembira.

Suho yang kini masih saja belum bisa move on dari kata bingung hanya bisa terdiam melihat semua kejadian yang barusan berlalu ini.

Bunyi debuman pintu mobil terdengar dua kali, menandakan bahwa penumpang didalamnya telah lengkap. Namun, mobil itu tidak segera melaju menyusuri jalanan, mobil itu terdiam dengan posisi sang supir yang sedang diam menatap kedepan.

"Jongdae, kau tidak mengajak istrimu kemari?" Ujar Jongin santai sembari mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada setir.

"HAH APA ISTRI??" Teriakan melengking ini sontak membuat tiga orang lain dimobil itu terkejut dan segera menutup kedua telinga mereka. Pelakunya adalah Zhang Yixing, ia berteriak kencang namun setelahnya ia hanya diam dan membisu, oh jangan lupa wajah innocentnya.

"Hai sayang, ini aku. Kemarilah Minnie~" Panggil Jongdae, dengan mengeluarkan kepalanya melalui jendela mobil.

Seketika, sesosok roh ditengah jalan yang sepi itu menoleh, terkejut, menghampiri mobil biru itu, lalu tersenyum lebar. Sosoknya masuk melalui pintu depan dan duduk dipangkuan sang suami, sosok itu duduk menghadap Jongdae.

"JONGDAEYAAA~!" Teriaknya sembari memeluk tubuh Jongdae erat.

"Aigo aku sangat merindukanmu minnie." Ungkap Jongdae dengan tangannya yang kini mengusap rambut fluffy Minseok.

"HUWA EOMMA! AKU BUTUH PENJELASAN YANG PASTI!" Gaduh Yixing sembari memukul jok kursi didepannya. Jongdae terdiam, Minseok masih terisak, Jongin juga diam, dan Suho juga tidak mengucap apa pun.

"EOMMA AKU TIDAK SUKA DIGANTUNG TANPA KEPASTIAN SEPERTI INI! AKU..a-aku hiks..HUWEE MENGAPA KALIAN HANYA DIAM SAJA!!" Yixing menangis histeris.

 _"Lah baper sia teh."_ Kata Suho dalam hati.

"Ehm, ayo kita mending pulang saja, hehe." Ujar Jongin final.

 _"Kok mereka bego ya? Kok aku jadi ragu."_

Akhirnya Minseok menyuarakan pendapatnya dalam hati.

Kenapa didalam hati? Karena mungkin aku masih memiliki tempat dihatimu, tapi tidak dipikiranmu:')

 _"Lah author teh baper pisan euy?" -_ Suho

 _Bacot,-_

Mobil itu berdengung, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju ke kediaman Unicorn China yang sedang melalui masa-masa _Baperanisasi._

 _"Thor, ngaca dong! Ih sebel aku."_ -Yixing

 _Iya sayang iya, aku ngaku:'))_

.

.

 **TBC**

Ehehehe..

I'm back! Maaf baru bisa up ff ini, karena emang makin dewasa makin sibuk..

Ff ini fix hiatus dulu, sementara gak dilanjut, karena Dy mau UNBK!!!!

Hehehe, maaf sebelumnya..

Thanks ya buat yang udah baca ff ini. Maaf juga karena authornya masih dalam masa _Galaunisasi._ Alhasil, ff nya jadi _Bucinable_ :')

See you next time!

Bye..


End file.
